Changes in the Making
by oceanbang
Summary: (COMPLETE)During Turn of the Rogue. Rogue is not saved by the X-men, but by a stranger. How much different will her life be by having not gone with the X-men? What happens when she meets Gambit before he becomes an Acolyte? Mainly Romy. Please R
1. No Turn of the Rogue

> Summary: Takes place at the end of the ep. Turn of the Rogue. Except...Rogue isn't saved by the X-men and doesn't join them then. Everything changes, but as more events take place and unfold, an unknown Cajun starts popping up in Rogue's life. Until she is determined to find out who this mysterious man really is.
> 
> ===============================================================
> 
> _Cold, so cold!_
> 
> _   
  
_ The blizzard was only getting worse. The blinding snowy gales kept coming and coming, not slowing down for any warmth at all."X-men...they're coming." Scott mumbled."What? They are? Great." The untouchable Goth stated, feeling a little more warmth and hope."They...can't find us." Scott replied, deflating Rogue's hope of getting out of this mess alive."Figures." She mumbled, standing up a little to pull Scott backwards through the snow, away from an approaching wolf._Sheesh Scott, Ah didn't know you weighed so much,_ Rogue thought absently. _Maybe if you were skinny instead of muscular Ah might be able to break a gap of five feet between Mystique, instead of playing cat and mouse so close._ The scared mutant trashed the thought, being glad that she was at least strong enough to drag the X-men leader through the snow. _What Ah would give to just drain a little bit of Blob's strength!__   
  
_ Rogue glanced behind her; see that there was almost no more ground to cover for an escape. Mystique in her wolf disguise stopped and snarled."Then we'll give 'em something they can find." Rogue stated quickly. Open your eyes Scott, now!"With his shades off, Scott had no trouble shooting an optic blast up into the snowy sky. And he held it, for about three seconds. Rogue slipped on his shades as his eyes closed._ Please X-men; please be on your way,_ Rogue though anxiously. But then she decided to take action now.After off her glove, Rogue placed the tip of her fingers on Scott's cold forehead. The absorption caused her to cry out quietly, but she quickly ended it._ Ah am so not used to this yet._ Rogue could feel the energy burning around her eyes. It was time to teach Mystique whom she was dealing with. Rogue stood up, ready to take control."Some friendly advice, teach, don't mess with the Rogue!"Aiming straight at Mystique, Rogue fired an optic blast. The scarlet beam caught Mystique in the chest, sending her sprawling.The wolf crashed against the side of the ice bridge, breaking through the side and scattering snow. But Rogue knew Mystique wasn't ready to give up.The freefalling wolf morphed into a bird, and took straight up into the sky. Rogue gazed at the bird, firing multiple optic blasts. But the shapeshifting mutant was quick though, maneuvering through the air. The bird suddenly morphed into a leopard, splashing down into the snow.Rogue stifled a scream._ How am Ah gonna defend against her now? Now she's mad and Scott's powers are drainin' from meh? _Sure enough, the self-proclaimed rogue could feel Scott's power evaporating. She was afraid to snatch some more juice from him. The X-men leader was already injured, and Rogue didn't want to knock him out, too. But Mystique was starting to move in, now.But then something made Rogue regain hope.The sound of a jet was getting close, and Rogue hope so much that it was the X-men to rescue her."Rogue...get back."The mutant loner looked down to see a mumbling Scott. The older mutant slowly got to his feet, standing in front of Rogue in a protective stance."Scott you're hurt!" Rogue urged, stating the obvious and hoping to get him to not challenge Mystique. But then the leopard pounced.Rogue screamed as she was knocked to the ground. She heard a loud ripping sound, and received shiver as she hit the snowy ground.A white blur appeared in front of her gaze, only about two feet away. Rogue felt herself being pulled backwards as the angry leopard started to advance from the opposite side.Still not exactly sure how things were playing out, Rogue let herself be dragged, giving the occasional push off of the ground with feet. But she suddenly dropped to the ground as she fell over Scott behind her.He had carried her, but now the X-men leader was on his knees, Rogue frantically checking for injuries. Finally, she found a long but not to deep slash across Scott's back. Mystique's claws had cut through his heavy jacket and T-shirt underneath. The claw marks were starting to bleed a little, soaking into the back of his clothing."Oh Scott." She mumbled, getting even more worried. But then close by she could see a black large jet coming towards the ice bridge._Please be a rescue team.___   
  
Rogue turned back just to see Mystique pouncing again. Scott, who was in front of her, dove to the side and dragged Rogue with him. But another tearing sound caused Rogue to cringe.Quickly checking Scott for more wounds, Rogue found large rips on the front of his jacket. The claws had also ripped through his T-shirt underneath, but luckily they hadn't touched his skin.But now Rogue was worried because the large rips left parts of Scott's chest bare, and he need to cover up because of the cold.Rogue suddenly gasped as the thunderous sound of the black jet lofted in the air next to the ice bridge."Scott, let's go!" Rogue motioned toward the jet, seeing a door open. The mutant Rogue recognized as Wolverine was waving them on. But then she felt Scott slam against her.Mystique had tackled both Rogue and Scott, but the ice bridge started to break. Rogue screamed as the three mutants plunged downward, as they broke through the ice bridge.And then Rogue fainted in mid air as she and the other two mutants plunged uncontrollably toward the far off ground.
> 
> ================================================================  
  
"I think she's waking up, yo!"
> 
> "Scott?" The name escaped Rogue's lips in a quiet whisper."I do kinda look like him if I put some shades on." Came a voice Rogue knew all to well.Rogue sat up on a couch, seeing Todd crouched in his toad stance on the other arm of the couch."Come guys, she's wakin'!" The slimy mutant called. Rogue rubbed her eyes and gazed around, instantly finding herself in the Brotherhood living room."How did I get here?" Rogue asked blankly, trying to remember the past events. "Oh no! Scott! And Mystique!""What about them, yo?" Todd asked as he hopped off the couch and onto the ground."Todd, how did I get here?!" The untouchable Goth asked anxiously, shaking her teammate by the shoulders."Some dude dropped you off. He had brown hair, a trench coat. Oh, and really freaky eyes!" Todd answered, breaking from Rogue's hold. A slight breeze brushed against Rogue."So princess, sleep well?" Rogue spun around and grabbed Pietro by the front of his T-shirt with both hands, and yanked over toward her and against the couch so hard that his shirt almost ripped. "Hey!!" The silver haired mutant yelled, trying to yank himself away from her. But Rogue gripped tightly."Where's Mystique at?!" She asked angrily."I don't know!! You were dropped off by this guy a couple of hours ago! You've been sleeping since, and no one has come here since!" Pietro answered while still yanking against Rogue's grip. His shirt started to make ripping sound as it was stretched out so much. "Will you let go of me now?!!""Oh!" Rogue released her hold on Pietro's shirt, and quickly laid her head back down on a pillow."Dammit Rogue, you sure do grip hard!!" Pietro commented loudly, examining his shirt. His T-shirt collar was now hanging down to the middle of his chest. "Great, that's ruined!" Pietro complained, slipping off his stretched out T-shirt.Just as Rogue thought he would leave her alone, the speed demon zipped in front of her."Like what you see, Rogue?" Pietro asked in a boastful tone, referring to his muscular upper body. Rogue angrily slipped off one of her gloves, and slowly reached forward for skin-to-skin contact. "Hey!" Pietro yelled, and zipped away instantly. Rogue sighed in relief."When that guy gets over himself I will be so happy." She mumbled."You said it, sister!" Todd exclaimed. Rogue gave him a sour look, not finding him funny.Todd started to hop away, as Lance came into the room."Glad you're awake." The ground-shaking mutant stated."Lance, do you know anything about what happened?" The untouchable mutant asked slowly. The Brotherhood leader smirked and looked outside, although still talking to her."All I know is that you're with us now, and not, with the X- men."
> 
> ===================================================================
> 
> A/N: The beginning might have seemed like a little Scogue, but this story is centered on Romy, which will start coming up more often in latter chapters.
> 
> Please send some reviews, let me know what your thoughts on it are. Reviews are important so please send one in. They are great, thanks. I hope this chapter was enjoyable.


	2. Battle in the Clearing

Thank you to all who reviewed!

Jess: Thanks, I'm glad you like it!

enchantedlight: Thank you!

roguefan1309: Thanks, I'm glad you like it!

FaDiNgSiLvErStAr: Thanks!

=======================================================================

> The rest of the day went by slowly and dully.
> 
> Rogue rested on the couch, trying to take a nap. But of course with Fred trying to catch Todd, and Lance causing a minor earthquake every time Pietro pissed him off, Rogue found herself exhausted with a need to sleep. Like she was going to get it though.The untouchable Goth soon found her thought traveling once more to Scott Summers and Mystique._ Ah have to find out what happened to meh, she thought seriously. She also wanted to check on Scott. And maybe that Professor guy might have some answers too.___   
  
Not even bothering to declare her leave, Rogue simply escaped quietly out the front door, and jumped into Lance's jeep. She started it up, and tried to remember the way to the X-men's mansion. With all the faded memories of Scott, Kurt, and Ororo combined, she could barely make out the directions to the mansion.As Rogue pulled out of the driveway, Lance flung open the front door."Rogue!! What the hell are you doing?!!" The earthquake- producing mutant asked wildly."What does it look like Ah'm doing?!" She retorted back, quickly going a little faster._ It's like he's got some metal link with this jeep,_ Rogue thought dully. Soon though, she found herself taking the right streets and turns to lead her to the X-men's base.After ten minutes, the worried Rogue drove onto the path that would lead her to the front gates. Her concern for the X-men's leader was growing.But someone sprinted across the road far in front of her. Rogue could barely make out a large, dirty blonde man in a brown trench coat charging into the bushes off to the side of the road. The man looked familiar, so Rogue swerved the jeep and braked. Taking a deep breath, the ability absorbing mutant focus on memories that were not hers."Sabertooth." She answered simply in a whisper.Off in the distance, Rogue could hear some music playing off in the bushes. Worried, Rogue unbuckled her seat belt, and propelled her self off the hood bar of the jeep, landing in front of the car._ Why am Ah doing this?__   
  
_ The reluctant Brotherhood member moved through the bushes, passing a few tree. She hung low, incase she needed cover. To her surprise, she saw Kitty Pryde and Evan Daniels in a small clearing. But Sabertooth was right behind them.Rogue watched as the feral mutant moved on the dancing Kitty and Evan with his video camera._ Ah've got to warn them, _Rogue thought anxiously. Even though they weren't really her friends, she wanted to warn them about the danger at hand."Look out!!" The untouchable mutant cried, causing the three mutants in front of her to pause and look her way. Rogue broke into a run, and leapt in the air. Her foot contacted with Sabertooth's chest, and sent him stumbling backwards.Kitty and Evan stared at her wildly.Thank yous are welcomed, you know? Rogue glanced back at Sabertooth, whom was already up and charging. The feral mutant advanced on the closest mutant, Evan.Sabertooth swung his claws quickly, barely missing Evan, but smacking his video camera out of his hands. The electronic device crashed along the ground a good distance away.As Evan glanced to the side, Sabertooth swung again. Escaping the attack by even less than before, the claws only tore through the front of Evan's white sleeveless T-shirt.Rogue moved up to Sabertooth, delivering a round house to his side. But that attack only redirected his attention to her. Sabertooth swiped at her, tearing through her green fabric sleeve."Ah see someone wants themselves drained of everything." Rogue remarked at the mutants attack at her skin. Using her partially bare arm as an offense, Rogue bent down and leapt forward, arm folded in front. No skin contact was made though, as Sabertooth caught her around the waist and flung her through the air."Rogue!" Kitty and Evan cried out in unison as their untouchable rival bounced off the ground and slid further away.But as the two X-men's attention was on Rogue, Sabertooth grabbed onto a non ripped part of Evan's shirt, and lifted him into the air over his head."We've been expecting you." Evan stated slyly, popping out spikes along his chest. They popped through his shirt and pricked Sabertooth's hands. "You gotta be sharp if you're gonna mess with the Spyke."Sabertooth grunted, and threw the spiky mutant into the air, and turned his attention to a frightened Kitty."Then I'll take you!" He growled, lunging at her."Right. I'm so sure!" She remarked, as Sabertooth passed through her and hit the ground. But as Kitty glanced worriedly at the other two teens, Sabertooth moved up behind her. As she turned around, the feral mutant struck with a backhand to the shoulder that sent her spinning through the air. Kitty slammed against her back into a tree, and crumbled to the ground.Sabertooth advanced on the injured mutant."Back off, ugly!" Rogue ordered, slipping her glove off. Rogue made a lung for Sabertooth, but the larger mutant grabbed her arm, and then her other arm, not touching any bare part of her arm. He held her in front of him, extending her arms outwards so she couldn't touch him.The sound of a motorcycle called Sabertooth's attention. A smirk played on his lips, as the feral mutant dropped Rogue to the ground.The bushes ruffled, and out stepped another mutant."Lance?!" Rogue exclaimed, bewildered. The fellow Brotherhood member just nodded, and suddenly cast a worried glance toward Kitty."Kitty!!" Lance called urgently. The phasing mutant replied with a mumble as she tried to stand."Rogue, get her out of here! I'll handle this furball!""Lance are you crazy?!!" Rogue replied, knowing that Sabertooth could probably take on all of them."Just do it!!" He shouted, stretching his palms out in front of him. Rogue obliged as the ground started to shake. The untouchable Rogue ran over to the Valley Girl mutant, and helped her stand."We gotta move Porcupine!!" Rogue yelled toward Evan, who was already on his feet."This is way!!" He replied, sprinting off toward the road and snatching up his video camera on the way."Lance!!!" Kitty screamed as the Brotherhood leader got ready to face off against Sabertooth. Rogue dragged Kitty faster, as the ground started to crack.Kitty screamed again as Sabertooth pounced on Lance, but then the earth broke into pieces, and the two girls were thrown to the ground, showered by chunks of earth. Evan ran back and pulled the two girls to their feet.The trio found their way through the bushes, Kitty barely being able to be dragged along.As they watched through the bushes, Rogue noticed a motorcycle next to Lance's jeep. Knowing Lance didn't walk on feet, it made her wonder where he had picked it up. But then Kitty thrusted a finger back at the clearing."Look, it's Mr. Logan!!"Sure enough, Rogue saw a man with long claws extending from his knuckles rushing through the ruptured ground."Stay here!!" Rogue ordered, not expecting the two others to oblige. But she still made her way back into the clearing.Instead of flat round, there were holes and cracks and clumps of earth. But Sabertooth suddenly flipped backwards through the air, sliding on his feet right in front of Rogue._Now's my chance_, she thought, advancing from behind.Before Sabertooth could enter the fray again, Rogue slipped her bare hand onto the back of his neck. He stiffened, and growled in loudly.Rogue removed her hand, and the wild mutant dropped to the ground.But then something happened.Rogue took the properties of Sabertooth, including the fur, claws, and long hair."Aw! And Ah just shaved my legs last night!" Rogue cried out, looking at herself."Nice. The finishing touch. You planned this didn't you Porcupine?" Logan asked as he stepped in front of Rogue. Evan and Kitty came up behind her."A little bit, yeah." The spiky mutant answered reluctantly."Well don't do it again! You could have been killed!" Logan stated angrily. But Kitty rushed past him to an injured Lance."Lance!!" She cried, inspecting him. Rogue felt bad for Lance, as she looked at his injuries. The Brotherhood leader had a gash along his arm, claw marks down his chest visible beneath the shreds of his black T- shirt, and claw marks along his shoulder.Kitty softly touched his cheek."You have to be treated, Lance. Mr. Logan, we need to get him to the infirmary." Kitty stated exasperated. Logan nodded in agreement, and helped Lance make his way out of the clearing.Rogue knew she had to ask about Scott now, as she trailed the others. Moving along next to Evan, she did just that."Is Scott okay?" She asked in a hushed tone. Evan turned to face her abruptly."He's in a coma. That's all I know. You'll have to talk to the Professor if you want to know more about what happened." Evan answered sadly. Rogue stopped walking and stared off in another direction._Oh no, it's all my fault_. Rogue hung her head low, and continued walking.But off along the other side of the clearing, someone was watching her.

==================================================================

A/N: So there's the end of SpykeCam with a little twist. Romy in the next chapter. Please review.


	3. Survival of the Cajun

Thanks to all those who reviewed!

ishandahalf: Thanks, I'm glad you like it!

enchantedlight: Thank you!

Star-of-Chaos: Thanks!

Ms.Rogue LeBeau: Thanks for the reviews!

Episodic: AUs are good a lot of time. Thanks for the review!

Purity Black: Mystique is defiantly not out of the picture. She'll be back soon, but with a little surprise in store for the Brotherhood. Also, the Lancitty will start much quicker than it did it the show, as it is already starting. Thanks for the review!

Scoobyd0530: Thanks, and the twist are usally fun doing!

=======================================================================

> Professor Xavier sat quietly as he peered out through the window and into the pouring rain. Jean Grey, Kitty Pryde, and Evan Daniels all stood silently behind him in his office.
> 
> Finally, the Professor turned to address them.You would like to talk about Rogue, correct?" He asked, already knowing the answer. The three mutant teens nodded their heads."I don't know why she's with the Brotherhood, Prof. She's good and all, and I doubt she enjoys herself their." Evan stated seriously."And we almost saved her in the mountains. It like, seemed like Scott and her were bonding. It was like Scott was finally getting Rogue to consider us." Kitty added in the same tone."Scott's been trying to get her to come, but so far we've gotten nowhere. Maybe we need to try a different approach or something." Jean suggested, trying to think of something. The Professor quietly contemplated."I'm glad that she feels a need to help us at tough times, but as I've said before, she must come on her will.""But Professor, she almost came to us! We just need to talk to her!" Jean argued. The Professor sighed and started to wheel out of the room."If she is at the survival training camp, then I suggest you talk to her there. I'll be in Cerebro." The Professor stated, before leaving the three mutants to discuss on their own.
> 
> ===================================================================  
  
But Rogue was not at the survival camp.
> 
> She was slowly and quietly making her way through the busy town of Bayville.Having opted out of the Brotherhood's training camp, Rogue found herself needing something to do.The other guys had wanted to go only to beat the X-men, even though Mystique was nowhere in sight to make them go.Rogue didn't really care for the X-men, although she had gone to see Scott. But for one reason or another, she had neglected asking the Professor what had happened. She felt that she could figure it out herself.But now the X-men were even more into her, because she had saved Kitty and Evan more or less.Rogue had also noticed how concerned Lance and Kitty were for each other's well-being, but Rogue figured they weren't about to admit they liked each other.So after Lance had been treated, the two had gone back to the Brotherhood house._ What an exciting day,_ Rogue thought lamely as she walked through Bayville, bored."Well chere, you look a little bored today." Came a man's voice. Rogue ignored it, figuring it was some guy talking to his girlfriend. But then someone grabbed her arm.Immediately in reflex, Rogue spun and swung her fist, narrowly missing a ducking man's head."Whoa, chere, Remy didn't mean to frighten you." A young guy in front of her said. He gave her a charming smile, and Rogue suddenly forgot what she was doing.The man in front of her had dark brown hair, and a tanned face. To her, he seemed charming, muscular, tall, and seemingly playful. But then Rogue snapped back to reality."Ah don know who your are, but Ah want nothin' to do with you." Rogue spat, all though she really did want to get to know this guy. But then she something about him made her gasp. His eyes, they were black with red irises._ Wait a minute! Todd said something about a guy with freaky eyes! Could this be the guy who saved me?__   
  
_ The man stared at her as she stared at him. But then Rogue shook it off."Do Ah know you or something?" She asked sternly."I did save your life, chere." The man answered, causing Rogue to gasp. She was at a loss of words. "After dat, you an' me shared hot love, chere."Rogue's eyes widened, and she felt suddenly stiff."What the hell did ya just say?!!!" Rogue screamed, causing a few people to look her way. The man suddenly drew her close, into a partially hug. His arm slipped over her shoulders, and he squeezed her against his chest."Shhh, chere. I was only kidding." The man stated slyly. Rogue gaped at him, and pulled away. "It's okay people. She's just goin' through some tough times wit' her husband." The man shouted to the staring people. Rogue gave a quiet shrill scream, and tried to slap the man across his face. But the man caught it softly."Ah am not your wife, you maniac!" She whispered."Remy knows that chere, I was just teasing.""Ah'm single, and don't care to get married right now, for your information!""Oh, Remy can change that." The man whispered quietly."Ugh, get away from meh." Rogue ordered, shoving the man away. But the more she got mad at him, the more she wanted to get to know this guy."Doesn't Remy at least get a kiss for savin' such a pretty girl?" The man asked sweetly. Rogue glared at him, but then twisted her face into a slightly wicked smile."Okay, Remy is it?" She asked."Remy LeBeau." He answered."Well Remy, here's your kiss." Rogue added sweetly. As Remy closed his eyes, Rogue almost decided to sock him in the face. But then she decided to stick to the plan. So she kissed him on the lips.Rogue instantly pulled away after contact. She hadn't forgotten her power. She just wanted give this guy a little bit of drowsiness. But she didn't expect to drain so much off him, since it was quick contact.Images flooded Rogue's mind, unable to be deciphered. Rogue dropped to her knees, hands clutched to her head.Remy had wobbled a bit, shaking his head. But when he noticed Rogue on the ground, he quickly bent down to help her.But suddenly Rogue lashed out, grabbing onto the front of Remy's T-shirt. It was suddenly encased with glowing energy.Then the sidewalk beneath them began to glow the same way. Remy started to panic, but then spoke softly to Rogue."Chere, don't let go of dem powers. Just relax." He stated softly. Rogue tried to slow her pant, and still hung onto Remy's shirt and the sidewalk as well.But finally, the absorbing mutant opened her eyes, and took a deep sigh, as the energy along the sidewalk and Remy's shirt dissolved."What...the hell was that?" Rogue asked slowly."You're a mutant." The both whispered in unison. Remy started to chuckle, and helped Rogue up. Thankfully, no one had been watching them. Except one mysterious person in an alley."Ah'm Rogue." Rogue offered her hand. Remy grabbed it, and kissed her gloved hand. "And thanks for saving me. Ah still can't tell how you did it, but thanks.""It was Remy's pleasure. I'd best be going now. See you around chere."Rogue blushed, and waved to Remy."I hope so." The untouchable Goth whispered, before getting back around to her street strolling.But something moved in the corner of Rogue's eye. She flicked her head to the side, thinking someone was watching her. But there was no one.Rogue shrugged, and continued walking, a little more bounce in her step than usual.

======================================================================

A/N: So there it is, Rogue and Remy of to a little better start than how they met in the show. Please review.


	4. The New Girl

Thanks to all those who reviewed!

Star-of-Chaos: I think it was a nicer start too. And that was only the beginning. Thanks for the review!

Ms.Rogue LeBeau: I'll give you a clue to who the stalker is. The person spying on Rogue is someone from the show, but didn't make an appearance in season one. Thanks for the review!

ishandahalf: Thanks! Glad you liked the Romy.

Scoobyd0530: Thank you! The Romy was a neat twist to put in. About Mystique, she will make an appearance very soon.

enchantedlight: Thanks!

Purity Black: Thank you! Glad you liked that stuff.

sleepy26: Thanks!

kiwi's angel: Thank you for the review!

HanatheWreck: Thanks, glad you liked the twist!

=========================================================================

> Days flew by fast.
> 
> Rogue was bored out of mind at the Brotherhood house. Even fighting the X-men would have made her happy. Mystique had still not come back, and everyone had been a little anxious.The only interesting thing that had happened to Rogue was that she had been having strange nightmares. There was a hooded figure running, a mob, and something about being changed or experimented on.Rogue had almost contact Professor Xavier for help or answers, but they dreams had started to fade, and Rogue was just glad she could start getting some sleep.The untouchable mutant could also sleep better since she had heard from Kitty that Scott had awakened from his coma, and he was doing better. But that still left Rogue's thoughts to drift to Mystique.She doubted the woman had not planned anything.So far, even though Rogue was so bored, she had become closer to her "family".Rogue felt the strongest about Lance. Of course, she wouldn't consider anything like dating. Her powers and Kitty Pryde would hinder that. Rogue hoped the two would get together, although she didn't know why she cared.Pietro was also someone she would like to date. To her, he looked great, had some sort of sense of humor, and when he wasn't so cocky, he was actually considerate.Fred and Rogue were just friends, and she enjoyed his company. They had good conversations. Plus, both had forgiven each other for their first meeting, which had ended with Rogue blasting Fred into the air and over to a dump.Todd was a somewhat friend with Rogue as well, but their communication consists of Rogue screaming at Todd when ever she found slime or saw him eat a fly.But now it was morning, and a weekday. School was almost over, thus ending Rogue's sophomore year. Lance would be ending his junior year, Pietro his sophomore year, and Fred and Todd would be finishing their freshman year.Rogue suddenly snapped back to reality as a loud knock on the door echoed through the room. The young mutant moved to the front door and opened it."Hello, Rogue."Rogue gasped sharply and took a step back."You!" She gasped in a hushed tone.In front of her was the blue skinned shape shifter known as Mystique. Rogue backed away more. "You attacked meh!!""No Rogue. I was after the X-men, not you. Please Rogue, you know you'll be safe here." Mystique pleaded softly."You lied to meh! Ah knew the X-men weren't out to get me!! You faked it!!"But then, Mystique's face grew so concerned and filled with emotion, that Rogue could never have imagined. If it was a trick, Rogue could not tell."Rogue, I want you to stay with us because I need to do know that you are okay. I was very close to your foster mother, Irene Adler, and will feel much better if you did not side with the X-men. I only tricked you because I know how convincing the X-men are."Rogue stared in awe."But...why did you have to trick meh? Why not just ask me to come?""Because there are some many matters and things to consider. I felt that by doing it this way, it would pay off." Mystique whispered.Rogue considered this, and knowing that her foster mother and Mystique are close. She was also more comfortable with the Brotherhood because she had stayed with them so long."Fine. Just don't keep any more secrets like that from me.""Of course." Mystique replied, patting Rogue on the shoulder.Behind her, the rest of the Brotherhood members were staring in awe."As for the rest of you, I have a surprise!" Mystique raised her voice. "Gentlemen, meet your new secret weapon." Mystique addressed the Brotherhood men.Rogue gasped as someone else stepped inside._ A girl?!  
_ Rogue couldn't believe it as a girl walked toward Mystique. The untouchable mutant thought for a second that she would have someone to bond with so much, but then she quickly trashed the thought. There was no telling who this girl was.Lance suddenly bumped passed Rogue. Before she could tell him off, Pietro bumped against her. Rogue grabbed onto the couch before she fell, glaring at the two guys who had almost knocked her to the ground."I'm Lance, the leader.""I'm Pietro, his better half."Rogue watched the two mutants, expecting them to get into a fight over a girl they did know.The girl faced Lance first, giving him a pearly white smile."So you're the big strong leader." The girl whispered, rubbing Lance's upper arm. She touched his cheek softly. Rogue wouldn't have been surprised if Lance would've melted on the spot._Wait till I tell Kitty,_ Rogue thought, amused."And what's your power, hot stuff?"Pietro gulped and smiled sheepishly at the question, as the girl smoothed her hands over his shoulders. She peered into his eyes."Yo, is this going to cause problems in are friendships guys?" Todd asked, answered by no one."Introduce yourself, the floor is yours." Mystique stated to the girl."Hello, luvs. Name's Betsy Braddock. Don't forget it cause I ain't sayin' it twice. Except for maybe these too." The girl stated playfully, then she smiled at Lance and Pietro. They just stared with a little nod."What are your powers?" Rogue asked, hoping to snap the two helpless guys out of their trance ravine."Telepathy and telekinesis. Oh, and this too." Betsy held up a fist, which started to glow pink. In a second, a psychic blade formed around her fist. She let the others gawk at it before diminishing her weapon."Rogue, why don't you show Betsy to an open room?" Mystique asked nicely. Rogue nodded slightly."Follow me." She said dully, exiting up the stairs."I'll carry your stuff." Lance suggested to Betsy."No, I will!" Pietro added, grabbing Lance's T-shirt and yanking him backwards. Pietro took one step before Lance tackled him from behind."Fools!!" Mystique screamed. Pietro and Lance immediately froze in their scuffle. "If there is any more fighting like this I will throw both of you lovesick puppies outside!!"Both guys nodded reluctantly, and then glared at each other.Rogue giggled from the stairs."That's okay luvs, I can handle it." Betsy inquired, before following Rogue up the stairs, her TK pulling her stuff through the air._Things just started to get really interesting around here,_ Rogue thought, as she showed Betsy her room. The purple haired mutant thanked Rogue and closed her door. _This might even be fun._
> 
> ==================================================================
> 
> A/N: Though this hinted a little Rogue and Lance or Rietro, it's just a little. This is mostly Romy centered. Also, although there is LancePietroBetsy thing, this will still be mainly Lancitty, it's just Lance's first impressions on Betsy. Although Pietro and Betsy might hold, maybe. Mystique was not the one watching Rogue from before. It was someone else. Suggestions welcomed. Please review.


	5. Mutant Trials Pt1

Thanks to all those who reviewed!

Ms.Rogue LeBeau: Thanks for the review!

enchantedlight: Thanks!

ishandahalf: Expect Betsy to cause quite a stir among the Brotherhood and X-men. Thanks for the review!

Star-of-Chaos: Thank you for the review!

willa. j: Thanks, I'm glad you like the story!

Purity Black: Thanks for the review!

====================================================================

> It was later that night when Mystique called a meeting in the living room.
> 
> Rogue leaned against the wall, arms folded across her chest.Fred and Todd were on the couch, while Betsy took a sofa chair. Lance and Pietro both sat on each arm of the same chair."I have received word that Magneto has is ready for the trials. Each of you will have to fight an X-men and win if you want to make it to his sanctuary, Asteroid M. I cannot believe that after all I've done, I too must fight for this offer. But no matter, we shall all still fight. I want all of you to take a "trip" to the beach. Prepare there. I will make sure some of the X-men take a ride. Now go!"Mystique finished her speech, and stood waiting for her team to go.Rogue didn't really care if she had to fight any of the X-men, except Scott. And she didn't really want to fight Kitty, either. But getting left out of Magneto's plan wasn't n an option. Not that she cared as much, but she just wanted to get it over with. Also, she'd never met the "Master of Magnetism" before.So Rogue followed the others, cramming into Lance's jeep. Todd and Fred sat in the back. Rogue sat up front with Lance, who was glaring at Pietro. The silver haired speed demon had managed to sit real close to Betsy. She was delighted.Rogue sighed and closed her eyes, as Lance started the jeep. She didn't really have a choice. She had to fight.
> 
> ====================================================================  
  
Rogue sat on top of a large rock in the sand, trying to relax.
> 
> "Ah, can't you just feel the ocean breeze? Ah'm going into meltdown all covered up like this." She stated aloud.Her battle uniform covered up a lot. It was a midnight blue uniform, made up of long pants and long sleeves. It was similar to the uniforms she had seen the X-men wear, except the color was different. She also had on a pale purple material over the uniform. It was sleeveless, stopped above her stomach, and thinly looped around the ends of her shoulders. She also wore snug black gloves.Fred was standing a few yards away, and nodded at her statement."The beach is nice." He mumbled anxiously."When are they X-men supposed to be here anyways?"Rogue's questioned was answered by the sound of a car barreling down the road. She looked up, and saw Lance's jeep slightly trailing another jeep.The untouchable mutant sighed, and slipped off one of her gloves._It's showtime.___   
  
The X-men jeep careened along the path, before flying off to avoid a rockslide. The jeep hit the sand, and brakes screeched as Fred stepped in front of the jeep. Rogue watched as the X-men jeep slammed into him."Come here often?" He asked with a smirk. Lance's jeep pulled right up behind them."Let's party, luvs." Betsy joked, as she stood up in the jeep.Fred playfully gripped the front of the jeep, and lifted it over his head. The X-men all jumped out and dropped through the air, landing farther down the sandy beach.Fred set the car back down, as Lance and the others hoped out of the jeep.Rogue quickly took note of the X-Men. Just as Mystique had said, there was an even number. Six Brotherhood and six X-men.Rogue only recognized Kitty, Kurt, and Evan. There was one other guy, tall, muscular, and had light brown hair that was slightly combed to the side, and two other girls. One had dark brown hair that reached over her shoulders. Her skin was slightly dark, and her hair was combed back along the sides. The other girl had black hair that was very straight and the same length as the other girl's. The six X-men were all in their beachwear, as the Brotherhood were in their battle uniform.The absorbing mutant quickly jogged away from the rock, making her way around the X-men, unnoticed."Time to prove yourself, Evan!" Pietro called, as he prepared to attack. The super speed mutant sped across the sand, shoving Evan a good distance backwards through the air, almost into the ocean."Lance! What are you guys doing?!" Kitty yelled angrily."Don't worry Kitty, I won't hurt you." He answered with concern. "But that doesn't go for your friends!"Lance outstretched his palms, and sent a ground wave that barreled the three newer mutants over.Todd and Fred chased after them, while Betsy charged at Kitty.Rogue decided to take her chances with the blue boy. It wouldn't be the first time she'd absorbed him.That left Lance to trail after Todd and Fred.So Rogue confirmed it as the face offs began. It was herself against Kurt, Kitty against Betsy, Evan against Pietro, Fred against the brown haired girl, Lance against the guy, and Todd against the black hair girl.Rogue bent her knees, and dove at Kurt. The fuzzy elf turned just as she was about to tackle him. But he immediately ported away as Rogue hit the sand."Get back here, elf!" Rogue ordered, trying to grab his attention, as he appeared a few feet behind her. She quickly pivoted on her feet, and lunged into a slide tackle. Her slide tackled knocked Kurt's feet out from under him, causing him to flip onto is back. Before he could escape, Rogue reached with her bare hand, and grabbed his tail. He was out cold when she let go. "Now to check the other battles."Rogue ported up onto the top of a large pile of rocks, right in the middle of the battling. She glanced down at the closest, the brown haired girl and Fred."Stand still!" He shouted, as the girl kept avoiding his grasp. He dove at her, but the girl jumped also. She placed her hand on Fred's back, and flipped herself through the air. Fred landed on his stomach as the girl landed on her feet.The brown haired girl extended her arms toward the sand in front of her, and suddenly it started to steam and melt into a puddle of some sort. Fred jumped at her, but the girl sidestepped, and he slipped on the melted sand. He barreled through the air, and smashed through the bottom of the pile of rocks.Rogue was thrown off her spot by the sudden impact, but she quickly ported to the ground, right next to Betsy and Kitty.The two mutants were duking it out, although it was mostly Betsy striking and Kitty phasing. But suddenly, Betsy produced her psi- blade, and lashed out. She smacked Kitty across the cheek, causing the phasing mutant to spin on her heels and fall to her palms and knees with her back toward Betsy."Look out!" Rogue yelled, causing Betsy to turn her attention to her. It gave enough time for Kitty to phase into the sand, just as Betsy brought down a hammer kick.The purple haired fighter glared at Rogue, but almost instantly, Kitty phased out of the ground and into the air. She spun once, and then placed a sidekick into Betsy's chest that knocked her onto her back.Rogue suddenly noticed a chunk of magma flying towards her. Quickly porting, she avoided it. But that was the last of Kurt's power she had used up. She was now next to Todd and the black haired girl, as well as Lance and the brown haired guy.Todd shot his tongue out at the girl, who ducked under it and followed up with a colorful spark that knocked Todd backwards. He quickly recovered, and lunged at the girl. But she rolled down and caught him with one foot, flipping him behind her. Before he could even get up, she pounded him with a firework explosion.Lance and the guy were in a more physical battle, wrestling with each other. But Lance generated a small quake as he wrestled. It threw the guy off balance, and Lance grabbed his bare arm, and threw him to the ground. But then the guy formed a long bar of ice, and quickly jumped up, slamming it into Lance. Shards of ice scattered, and Lance landed on his back a few yards back. The guy quickly produced blast of ice that froze Lance's wrists and ankles to more solid ground.Rogue glanced toward Evan and Pietro, and saw a whirlwind surrounding Evan as he launched spikes in all directions. But then a cloud of sand kicked up, and suddenly Pietro was standing on top of a small sand dune with Evan's head poking out of it.That left Kitty and Betsy, who had continued their fight. But Betsy suddenly slammed Kitty with a TK wave, which sent her through the air and into the sand."Here comes our reward." Pietro suddenly stated. Rogue noticed six very large and metal traveling sphere-shaped orbs appearing over a ridge. The dropped onto the sandy beaches, and opened. Without hesitation, Rogue made her way into one of them, wondering what could be planned for her on Asteroid M.

===================================================================

A/N: Please review.


	6. Mutant Trials Pt2

To start off, this is a long chapter, longer than the rest so far. It covers almost all of the CCauldron Part 2.

Thanks to all those who reviewed!

enchantedlight: Thanks for the review!

Ms.Rogue LeBeau: Thanks for the review!

Star-of-Chaos: Thanks, I'm glad you like the fighting!

Episodic: Thanks for the review!

ishandahalf: There's a lot to do with an asteroid I guess. Thanks for the review!

Purity Black: Expect the Lancitty to pop up very soon. And there will be a lot of changes to the events on Asteroid M. Thanks for the review!

======================================================================

> "I don't get it. I'm strong I'm agile I got this killer tongue. How could I be left behind, twice?!" Todd stated rhetorically aloud, sliding down a rock and snatching up a fly. He lashed out at another fly, but Kurt grabbed his tongue, and threatened to yank it.
> 
> "Spill it, Toad!" The fuzzy teleporter ordered, not releasing the other mutant's extremely long tongue."Ok! Ok!" He replied frantically. Kurt released his tongue, which slapped back into his mouth and knocked him on his back. "I don't owe that crummy Magneto nuthin' no more. That's for sure." Todd sat up, receiving confused gazes from the three X-men in front of him."Who?" Kitty asked sternly."Magneto, one major mega mutant. He's skinning of the best from the worst." The slimy mutant answered, as he hopped over toward the group. "And guess what that makes us. Losers." Todd made an "L" sign on his forehead."But what happens to da winners?!" Kurt asked angrily, shaking Todd whom had stood to his full height. Todd didn't answer; he just looked past the blue mutant and at the rest of his teammates. Lance was looking in a bitter mood, until he looked at Kitty. Fred was pounding a rock with his fists._ Oh well, at least I wasn't the only one left behind._
> 
> _=======================================================_  
  
Charles Xavier sat quietly in his wheel chair, gazing into long tubes containing his students and Ororo. Even the three newest recruits, Bobby, Amara, and Jubilee were in front of him, unconscious. Jean was also there, right in front of him, but unreachable. One tube was left vacant though.
> 
> _ Probably for me,_ he thought grimly. But now, he needed to convince the leader of the X-men and the oldest of his students, not to do what he was thinking of doing.Charles wheeled around, and faced the man he would call his dearest friend, and his biggest rival. Erik Magnus Lehnsherr, the master of magnetism, was his opposite. The man wanted to train mutants and convince them that humans were inferior to mutants, and that a war was coming. He stood against what Charles hoped for, peace between humans and mutants. Magneto stood tall in his red armor and dark purple cape. His specialized helmet shaded part of his face, leaving it in a shadow.Standing beyond his rival were Pietro, his son, and a girl Charles did not know. Rogue was also there. The girl the X-men had tried to reach and help. But it had all been tarnished by Mystique. Now she was against the dream Charles wanted so much to become a reality. It did comfort him though, as there were signs of reluctance on her face._ At least there is still hope for her to change her view,_ he thought.Next to Magneto were Scott Summers and his brother, Alex Masters. They shared a lost bond that had been forged again over the past few hours. It pained Charles to know that they were on Magneto's side though.Magneto had supplied them with different outfits, although the significant ruby lenses still covered Scott's eyes. Scott now wore a sleeveless black jacket that was partially zipped up. His pants were black as well, as were his boots.Alex had on a bright red tight T-shirt, with a short sleeve white jacket that was unzipped, over it. His pants and boots matched Scott's as well.But time was running out, and he needed to address Scott quickly, before Magneto could fully convince him to follow his orders."Scott, I...I don't understand." He started."Professor, we're just here to listen. That's all." Scott answered back, walking toward the Charles."Are they here to listen as well?" The telepath asked, motioning toward the X-men in the tubes. Scott stared at them, especially Jean."Hey!! What is this?!" Scott demanded, spinning around to face Magneto."Simply a precaution, Scott. Not everyone has the maturity to except change as you do. Not yet." Magneto answered seriously."Let them out, now!!" Scott demanded, moving his hands toward his shades, ready to rip them off. Pietro stepped in front of Magneto, ready for a fight."I will, we just need to proceed cautiously. Trust me, they are perfectly safe." Magneto informed him, pushing past an anxious Pietro, and stopping in front of the tubes.** Are they safe Scott? Are any of us safe? I know this man, and his motives cannot be trusted.****   
  
** Scott looked at the Professor as he sent the telepathic message, but Magneto noticed as well.**He's b---****   
  
** But Charles was cut off, as his wheelchair was lurched backwards into the previously unoccupied tube.**Logan! Logan lose the battle! Magneto is---******   
  
But Charles was cut off again as gas filled his concealed tube, rendering him into an induced sleep.
> 
> ====================================================================  
  
Rogue stood silently, watching the event unfold in front of her.
> 
> "No!!" Scott yelled, as ruby light glowed along the rims of his shades."Do that and he won't survive the decompression." Magneto countered."Yeah, well odds aren't that great for you." He threatened back."Hey hey hey, Scott. C'mon man! There having a little timeout, so what? I don't know what's going on either, but no one should be getting hurt. Magneto just wants to help. And I need it. So c'mon, holster that thing, would ya?" Alex stepped up to Scott, trying to sway his aggressive decision."I don't like this." Scott retorted angrily."But your brother is right, Scott. I am not your enemy, nor am I Charles. But you will see the truth very soon." Magneto stated, removing his helmet and revealing silvery short hair.Then there was silence.Scott scoffed and started toward the balcony. Magneto walked toward a capsule door, and Alex slowly followed Scott."Enough with the sappy moments! I'm ready to see some action! I at least thought there'd be some right now." Pietro suddenly blurted."Shut your trap, Pietro!" Rogue ordered angrily. "Ah'd like to find out all the details first!""Or maybe you just want to get some quality time with that hunk Scott Summers." Betsy inquired, causing Rogue to gasp."That is not true!!""Hmph, really? That's too bad. But you know luv, I think I'll go over there and seduce him into doing what Magneto wants. It might just work."Even though Rogue had not even known Betsy Braddock for a week, she could tell the girl was serious. Betsy spun around, flipping her purple ponytail, and started to strut in the direction of the balcony and Scott."Oh no you don't, tramp!" Rogue angrily stated under her breath. She quickly slipped off her glove, and took quick paces, coming right up to Betsy from behind. With one swift movement, she shot her arm forward, and gripped Betsy's bare hand in hers. Rogue yanked her hand back, causing the purple haired telepath to spin around.So the absorption began.Rogue angrily glared at Betsy, who was flashing in inverted colors due to the skin-to-skin contact. Images, memories, skills, and her powers all flooded Rogue's head. But she just focused on rendering the flirtatious mutant into unconsciousness. Magneto and Alex both glanced her way.Betsy gave a strained scream, as well as a horrified look. Pietro came up from behind, and pried Rogue away from Betsy. Then he sped behind Betsy, and caught her in his arms. She let out a gasp, but it was over. She was unconscious, and Rogue had now pilfered a large chunk of Betsy herself."What the hell, Rogue?!!" Pietro yelled, stroking Betsy's cheek. He looked up at her from on his knees, holding Betsy."Bite me, freak!"Rogue slapped her hand down on the bare part of Pietro's broad shoulder without hesitation. The speed demon grunted, but could not stop her. The absorption of Betsy had been the longest draining she'd ever done on someone, but she wasn't about to completely overwhelm herself.Rogue removed her hand from Pietro's shoulder, and watched as he passed out, Betsy sliding down over him. She had only held on a third of the length of Betsy's absorption. She could see Alex up ahead giving her a confused stare."Rouge!!" But it was Magneto who called her name. It was strange though. He didn't sound very angry, but more surprised.Magneto moved in front of her peering into her eyes."Get away from me, bucket head!! Ah'll get you too!" Rogue warned, but she did not reach for Magneto."Impressive, Rogue. You seem to have a suitable handle on your mutant abilities."Rogue snorted, crossed her arms over her chest, and turned her back to Magneto."Rogue," Magneto started, as he put a reassuring hand on her shoulder. "I know how much you want to be able to touch freely, without consequences. If you are willing, I can change that. See that capsule door over there? You can take control, and have your powers be at your mercy!"Rogue gasped and spun around, but quickly hid her interest with another snort. Then she stormed off away from him. But she did not forget his words._Was he lying, or could it be the truth?_
> 
> _========================================================_  
  
"I built it right into the asteroid. Behold, the next step in mutant evolution." Magneto stated, leading Scott and Alex toward the circular capsule door.
> 
> "What is it?" Scott blatantly asked."A genetic enhancer. Perhaps you've heard of the legendary gems of Cyttorak. Well, they do exist. Once believed to hold mystical properties, these stones actually emit a distinctive radiation." Magneto held up a bright red and large gem."Wait a minute, you mean you're going to nuke us?!" Alex suddenly objected."I want to evolve you! To finish your growth! No more pain Alex! And no more hiding behind that visor Scott! You powers will be fully realized, and you will be in control!" Magneto announced triumphantly."What about the others?" Scott asked wearily."They will be released when the transformation is complete. I want them to see what I'm offering."Magneto suddenly waved his hand to the side, and the capsule door opened. Sabertooth stood next to it."This is an offering, Scott. I will not force you to go through it.""But how safe is it? Why don't you go through it?!""I already have. I am fully advanced." Magneto countered. "Why don't I display a first hand experience? Sabertooth."Sabertooth growled, and stepped into the machine. The opening glowed with a pinkish red tint."In a few moments he will remerge, reborn!" Magneto stated, closing the capsule door. The machine started up, and a few moments later, it opened.Sabertooth stepped out, larger, furrier, and stronger. He snarled as he stepped out. Alex turned toward Scott."So what do you say, Scott? I want to go, but not without you."Scott turned toward his brother and nodded, patting him on the shoulder. The two Summers brothers started to make their way toward the enhancer."And now, for an appreciative audience." Magneto waved his hand towards the X-men in the tubes. They started to awake from their slumber.Jean Grey rubbed her temples, and suddenly gasped."Scott! No, don't!" She cried, pounding on the tube.Magneto noticed Charles warning him as well, telepathically instead of verbally.  
"You're too late Charles, the he's mine now!" Magneto answered, slamming the door shut, and locking Scott in after he started to have second thoughts. Magneto gave his friend an evil grin.The enhancer opened up a moment later, and out stepped Scott and Alex. No longer were they the same as before.Both were even more buff than they had been before. Their blonde and brown locks were now silvery white, and they wore grim and stern facial expressions."And you shall be known as Havok." Magneto rested a hand on Alex's broad shoulder. "Go on Scott, show us the color of your eyes."Scott took off his shades, and opened his eyes. Magneto gave another evil smirk."And anther advancement, your minds have been purged of useless emotion." He added."Aircraft!" Sabertooth informed loudly. Magneto nodded and, and lifted an arm. Part of the ceiling opened up, and revealed the XM- Velocity jet. Magneto waved his hand, but nothing happened. He tried again, but did not prevail."No metal." He stated blatantly, glancing at Charles. The mutant telepath gave a small smirk and shrugged his shoulders. "Boy, get out there and defend us."Scott and Alex nodded, and took off toward the observation deck._ Then let the games begin._
> 
> _==========================================================  
_  
Rogue watched from off to the side, as Scott and Alex took off. She could still see them as they attacked, firing their powers into the air. There was an explosion, and the two started to suddenly take off into a sprint.
> 
> The X-men's metal free jet landed on the balcony, and skidded along the floors, showering sparks everywhere. Scott and Alex's speed was not faster than the skidding jet.**Scott! Scott!!******   
  
Rogue flinched as she heard Jean Grey's telepathic scream. Suddenly, Scott and Alex were flung to the side, narrowly avoiding being crushed by the jet. They bounced along the floor, and passed her, sliding into the wall. Rogue gasped as the jet curved, and came straight toward her."No!!!" She screamed, and pushed her palms forward. Her borrowed TK halted the jet about ten feet in front of her.The X-men started to disperse from the jet. Kitty phased out of the side, locking hands with both Evan and Lance. The trio landed on the ground with ease. Kurt and Fred appeared in a puff of smoke next to them. A compartment suddenly shot into the air, crashing down along the floor. Todd and Wolverine hopped out onto the roof of the jet. Mystique's head poked up after them."Knock, knock." She answered slyly."Mystique! You could never take "no" for an answer." Magneto addressed her. She answered in an angry screamed, and leapt of the roof of the jet. She landed gracefully, and pushed off the ground toward Magneto. The blue shape shifter spun in the air, and clipped Magneto with a spin kick, and followed with an aerial roundhouse kick._Now's my chance!___   
  
Rogue took off with Betsy's TK, flying low to the floor. She passed the jet and flew right into the enhancer, shutting herself in.A swirling crimson beam wrapped around her, and she felt plastered to the conveyer belt she was standing on. Rogue cried out, and was engulfed in pinkish red and white light.But a sensation came over her.She felt at ease, powerful, and strong. For once it felt like she could actually turn off her powers. But now was not the time for that. Also, she could feel the powers of all the mutants she had absorbed; Kurt, Ororo, Scott, Fred, Mystique, Sabertooth, as well as Betsy and Pietro. There were no memories or personality quirks. Only all their mutant powers at her beckoned call.The new Rogue stepped out of the enhancer, and sighed. She hadn't changed as much as Scott, Alex, or Sabertooth. She was taller, and a little more muscular. But she knew her changes dealt more with her power.But she wanted to start the task at hand. And that was stopping her adversaries.
> 
> ====================================================================  
  
Rogue moved towards the group of Evan, Kitty, Lance, Fred, and Kurt. Her eyes brimmed with the optic energy of Scott, and she floated with the TK of Betsy.
> 
> "Rogue! You don't have to fight us!" Kitty pleaded quickly. But Rogue would have none of it. She bamfed out of their view, leaving them a little surprised."Where'd she go?" Evan asked aloud everyone's question.Rogue ported behind them, head down. She floated back into the air; the others unaware that she was behind them. With a wave of her hand, the five mutants in front of her were sent into a sprawl, bouncing along the ground."Fools." Rouge muttered, and flew after them.
> 
> ===================================================================  
  
Wolverine landed on the roof of the section of tubes, and immediately extended his adamantium claws, tearing through cords and wires.
> 
> Once they were destroyed, the tubes slid open, and the previously trapped mutants rushed out."Where's the X-jet?!" Wolverine shouted."Observation deck, that way!" Charles answered, pointing to the side."Gather there!" Wolverine ordered, but was smashing into the tubes by Sabertooth. The mutants moved back, as the tubes collapsed, sending up a cloud of dust."Storm, Magma, Jubilee, prepare the jet. Jean and Bobby, see if you can hold off Scott and Alex. I'll try to get through to Rogue."Everyone nodded to Professor X, and took off to their designated positions.
> 
> =====================================================================  
  
Enhanced Rogue charged after the others in flying mode. Evan tried to slow by launching a flurry of spikes, but she easily directed them to shot through the pillar behind her.
> 
> Rogue dropped to the ground, and super sped to the nearest rock pillar, and slammed into it, sending a shower of large chunks of rock flying at her opponents. The momentum carried her with the attack, but she easily teleported away.Kitty phased herself and Lance through any on coming projectiles. Evan tried to block with his spikes, and Kurt simply teleported out of the way.Rogue appeared behind them, and let herself drop onto her feet. Then she flung her hand to the side, clenched her fist, and formed Betsy's trademark psi-blade. The pinkish glow glinted off her stern face.Flipping into the air, Rogue landed next to Lance and Kitty. The rock tumbler pushed Kitty to the side to face the attack himself. Rogue struck quickly, managing to rip through the front of Lance's uniform shirt. She swung again, ripping through his shirt, but this time she managed to nick his shoulder, causing him to stumble backwards.But before she could perform another attack, Pietro came from behind, and slammed her in the shoulder, causing the enhanced mutant to spin multiple times on her heel before dropping to her knees.Before he could escape though, she used her TK to hold him in place, and with Sabertooth's claws, she latched onto the front of his uniform. Pietro yanked and tried to pull himself away, but Rogue held tight.She could smell Kitty coming to help. But with a wave of her hand, Kitty floated into the air.Pietro used the diversion to his advantage, and yanked away. Rogue claws tore into the front of his uniform. Finally he broke free, as Rogue's grip did not hold. Her claws ripped through more of his shirt, but then he was free, leaving her with only shreds of his uniform. He sped off quickly."Betsy! Where are you?!" He shouted from the other side of the room. But Rogue paid no attention.Suddenly though, she felt Professor X enter her mind. Her hold on Kitty broke, and the phasing mutant dropped into the arms of Lance.Rouge dropped to her knees, and cried out.** Rogue, please, don't do this. There is no reason to fight. Magneto is only using you. Break free, Rogue!****   
  
** The enhanced mutant gasped, but then felt dizzy. Soon, everything disappeared as she black out.
> 
> ====================================================================  
  
Jean Grey ran with Bobby Drake toward Scott and Alex. Strangely, they hadn't fought any of the other mutants. But they were watching.
> 
> Until they saw Jean and Bobby.Alex fired up his energy blasts, but Bobby released a sheet of ice quicker, which froze along Alex's chest and arms. Scott fired a powerful optic blast, but Jean moved her hands from her temples and flung them to the sides, creating a large TK shield that blocked the attack.Before either mutant could fire again, Jean knocked Alex into Scott with a wave or her hand, toppling them both."Snap out of it Scott!!" Jean ordered, watching as the two mutants regained their ground. But neither of them attacked."You and the others are ruining this all!! This was our chance to unite!!" Scott stated angrily."You blasted your friends! How united is that?!" Jean scoffed."You don't understand. We are the future!" Alex suddenly blurted. Jean looked a little hurt."Really Scott? Because if you are the future, then I don't want any part of it." Jean emphasized, and then turned her back to Scott, and started walking away. Bobby followed her after glaring at the two enhanced mutants.Jean was deep in thought as she walked toward the Professor.** Please Scott, make the right decision. Don't give in.**
> 
> **===================================================================**  
  
The two way battle between Mystique and Magneto continued. Both were mostly unharmed and angry. Spinning metal bars provided Magneto's offense, as Mystique dodged more than she attacked. The magnetic mutant's powers were much stronger, and she had to break a sweat just dodging the dangerous projectiles that he controlled so well.
> 
> Mystique back flipped away from one bar, as it smashed through a rock pillar, but the second one was following its predecessor, heading straight for her. But a slimy tongue shot out and snatched the bar in the air, Mystique gasping loudly as the projectile had almost made contact.Todd bounced in front of her, and snatched the last bar in the air with his hands. Mystique gave a small proud smile, and then charged at Magneto in screaming fury.But the master of magnetism was ready. He quickly sent a metal computer device straight at a lunging Mystique. The blue skinned metamorph gasped and then grunted in pain, as she was sent spinning through the air.Straight towards the opened enhancer that Rogue had never shut.Mystique disappeared inside the enhancer, being trailed by a shouting Magneto. Suddenly, a bright blue light filled the enhancer, and engulfed Magneto.
> 
> ===================================================================  
  
Charles Xavier watched as Evan picked up a fainted Rogue in his arms, and followed the others. Fred exploded through the pile of debris blocking the exit, which Ororo, Amara, and Jubilee had mostly destroyed. Everyone barreled through, heading for the X-jet.
> 
> The only ones left in the large room were Sabertooth and Wolverine, as well as Scott and Alex. Mystique, Magneto, Pietro, and the purple haired girl were nowhere to be found."Charles, I shall help him!" Ororo suddenly stated, as she reentered the room."Hurry, Storm."She did just that, engulfing herself in winds and gusts, making herself into a miniature tornado.Logan struck Sabertooth twice, but then he was knocked backwards into a rock pillar, where he dropped to the ground. His enemy advanced on him, but the feral mutant was suddenly captured by Ororo's tornado. She smashed him into the wall, and took off as the ceiling collapsed on Sabertooth.Ororo emerged from the dispersing winds, and didn't need to exchange any words with her teammate. They were instantly on the move, Ororo flying ahead, and Logan sprinting behind her.Charles exited the room with them, giving the two teenage mutants in the room a last glance.
> 
> =====================================================================  
  
"I'm sorry, Jean. We could not force them, they're too powerful."
> 
> Jean nodded at her mentor, as he entered the X-jet. But suddenly Scott and Alex came into view."Scott!!" She called happily, but then she gasped as the observation deck shuddered. The X-jet leaned to the side, causing the Professor to slide down the passenger area in his wheelchair. Jean grabbed the edge of the door to keep herself from falling.The circular deck broke off, plunging the X-jet into a freefall towards the ground. Everyone screamed, gasped, or shouted, but Wolverine yanked hard on the controls, and leveled the aircraft just meters from the ground.Above, Scott and Alex were thrown to the floor by an explosion. Asteroid M started to tilt, and the two teens uncontrollably slid down towards the end of the platform, where they flew off into a freefall.Scott gently gripped his brother's hand, and they both nodded. Both teenage mutants focused the powers together on the ground below them. Their falling slowed, and a hole in the ground turned to icy liquid.Scott and Alex splashed down, sending an outwards wave of liquid through the air.The X-jet descended down to them, until large chunks of debris hit the ground, causing the aircraft to swerve, skid, and drop onto the ground."Ready bro?" Alex asked, nodding towards Asteroid M that was becoming menacingly close."Ready." Scott answered, and blasted his optic beam next to his brother's bright beams. Both attacks smashed into the bottom of the asteroid. Both brothers strained, and finally, their beams penetrated through Asteroid M just after two metal traveling sphere shot out. The asteroid exploded in a deafening bang and a large fireball.A wave of red energy surged through Scott, and he suddenly felt weak. The X-men leader dropped to his knees, and quickly shut his eyes."Easy Scott, I'm here." Jean assured the exhausted mutant."Is everyone okay?" He asked, concerned."See for yourself." The redhead answered simply, slipping Scott's ruby shades over his eyes. Scott looked around, seeing his comrades and rivals alike."I'm sorry, all of you. Professor, I just...you know, made some bad choices." Scott apologized, looking away."More like misinformed choice." Charles replied kindly, moving towards Scott. "But we owe you our lives. You and your brother.""So what's gonna happen to us?" Todd asked gloomily, laying on a rock next to his three teammates. The three looked unharmed, and the only noticeable things were the two rips across the front of Lance's shirt, and the shredded front of Pietro's shirt."I...I think I'm going to join the X-men." Lance muttered."What?!" Fred gawked, staring at him."To be closer to Kitty, yo. Right?" Todd asked seriously. Lance's nodded, and moved over to the phasing mutant. He slipped an arm around her shoulders, and she pressed her head to his broad chest.Fred sighed wearily."Man Toad, what are we gonna do? Pietro and Betsy are gone. So are Mystique and Magneto. And Rogue's all changed.""But there were those two metal spheres that shot of that asteroid, yo." Todd replied. Fred nodded, and both mutants started to contemplate on who could have escaped in them."Well, so much for Havok." Alex stated to Scott."Ah the white hair looked lousy on you anyway." Scott got a smirk from his brother."But at least I found you.""Yeah, I'm glad I found you too." Scott and Alex hugged, and the Professor turned toward Alex."In time Alex, your power will emerge on their own. And if you allow, we will be there to help you along the way. All of us together, unified. Because we are... the X-men."

=======================================================================

A/N: A few things first. I did purposely change the Summers brothers' outfits so they wouln't match. And also, the three new mutants are the only ones so far that have joined the X-men. Expect them to end up a little different though. Suggestions and questions welcomed. What you liked, what you didn't like. Please review.


	7. Growing Changes

the-secret-mrs. frodo bagg: I don't know if that's going to happen soon, but don't throw it out. And don't worry about that relationship, Rogue's into Gambit more than Cyclops.

Ms.Rogue LeBeau: There's Romyness in this chapter.

Star-of-Chaos: I'm glad you liked it. Rogue will only keep half of her enhancements for the time being. It's either the on/off control of her powers, or the control over everyone's power that she's touched. Read to find out which one.

Purity Black: Thank you. And also thanks for pointing out that error. Just to clarify, Pietro did not make it out with the Brotherhood like he did in the show. And enhanced Rogue will only keep part of her enhancements. Read to find out.

enchantedlight: Thanks.

ishandahalf: I'm glad you liked powerful Rogue. She'll only keep part of her enhancements. FInd out in this chapter.

kiwi's angel: I'm glad you like this fic. I hope your friends like it too.

====================================================================

> "Where...where am Ah?"
> 
> The sentence escaped Rogue's lips slowly, as she blinked her eyes and glanced around. She knew enough to recognized her location as the X-men infirmary.Everything started to come back to her; the enhancer, Asteroid M, the X-men, all of it. The Rouge remembered that some of the mutants had not escaped. Just before she had passed out, she remembered seeing Magneto chase Mystique into the enhancer. Pietro and Betsy had also disappeared. But had they escaped?Footsteps echoed in the room, as Rogue found Scott, Jean, Kitty, Lance, and Kurt coming towards her."Ah didn't know Ah had such a fan club." Rogue muttered as the five mutants surrounded her. "Anyone wanna clue meh in? Ah kinda missed out on the ending." Rogue asked. Lance answered her."Asteroid M was destroyed. Two orbs shot out before it exploded. We don't know who was in them, but I wouldn't doubt it if they all escaped. And...I joined the X-men."Rogue stared at her former teammate."Really, why?" Rogue asked, already knowing the answer. Lance answered by pulling Kitty closer to him."So how do you feel, Rogue?" Scott asked with concern. Rouge smiled at that, and self evaluated herself."Everyone Ah've touched is still in mah head, but Ah don't have their powers anymore. But..."Rogue trailed off, as she lifted her bare hand toward Scott's face. He didn't move though. Amazingly, Rouge fingers slid down Scott's cheek without absorbing him at all. Jean and Kitty gasped, realizing what Rogue had been hoping for. Despite how she usually acted, as well as the fact that she was still tired, Rogue wanted to get up and dance and cheer. But she settled for stating what was on the others mind."Ah...Ah'm cured!"
> 
> ====================================================================  
  
So it wasn't until later that night Rogue had done her happy dance. She held back the hoots and cheers, satisfied with a silent and jovial expression, as well as a little dancing. She of course had waited for the others to leave the parking lot before doing that.
> 
> Now, seemingly powerless, or just powerfully controlled, Rogue walked towards the Bayville High's soccer field, trailing her new teammates.It had been a last minute decision.The Brotherhood was no more, in Rogue's opinion. Magneto and Mystique were currently out of the picture, and she was actually free from all the dreading of skin-to-skin contact. She had hugged everyone in the institute, even the newest recruits; Roberto, Jamie, Tabitha, and Sam.Logan had been no exception, receiving a huge hug by Rogue earlier that day. He of course had figured she'd gone wild or maybe she was just excessively happy.Of course, Rogue had recently continued to be her serious and slightly sarcastic self, but she was a little more open. She had been assigned to share a room with Kitty, and she even had a nice conversation with Jean.But there was still the fear of her powers reemerging. Her power was still there, she had found that out by giving Lance a tap on the nose and absorbing a tiny bit of him. But she was afraid she'd lose the control of them.In front of her were Scott, Kitty, Lance, Kurt, Evan, Bobby, and the Professor. They were all at the field to watch Jean and the Bayville soccer team for their final match.As the others moved to their seats right along the edge and on the lowest bench, Rogue noticed someone moving toward her in the shadows. She slipped off her glove, ready to drain whoever was there."I'm back , chere." A familiar accented voice greeted. Out of the shadows stepped Remy LeBeau, who looked delighted to see Rogue. He shuffled his cards silently, wearing a tight pale gray T-shirt and baggy jeans. His black and red eyes locked on Rogue.As the Cajun put his shuffled deck back into his pocket, Rogue made her move. She walked over to him, but her bare hands to his cheeks, and kissed him full on.At first Remy flinched, but then he enjoyed it. It was Rogue's first kiss, and she was glad she was sharing it with someone she knew, or at least a man that had saved her life. They finally parted."Remy, what Ah had always hoped finally came true. Ah was stripped." Rogue said happily."You wanted to be stripped down? Remy can help wit' dat." Remy stated, as his hands moved toward her purple shoulder-baring jacket. Rogue slapped him in the face, but it wasn't hard at all."Stripped of mah powers, perv."She grabbed onto his T-shirt and yanked him forward, locking into another tongue battle. Rogue had never imagined doing something like this. Except once with Scott.Rogue's bare hand slid up the back of Remy's T-shirt, rubbing his broad back. It felt so good not to suddenly have a guy she was kissing suddenly go into a coma or pass out. It was nice.But then all the cheering from the recently started soccer game ended, and a loud voice boomed over a microphone."My name's Ray, but I also call myself Berzerker. Because I'm a mutant!"Rogue gasped as she realized someone was starting up trouble, and she had to help stop it."Ah've gotta go, Remy. Bye." Rogue rushed a kiss on the Cajun's cheek, and took off towards the field."Bye, chere." Remy called. Rogue turned around and gave a smile. The Cajun walked away, and she continued toward the bleachers.Scott was pointing at the announcer's room roof, where four people stood."Is that the Brother hood?" Scott asked loudly. "What's he up to?"The guy with the mike continued."That's right. "Me, Toad, and Blob, and Wolfsbane here are all mutants. Born different. What you might call freaks.""I can't believe he's doing this!" Kitty blurted."I wanna know who he is. When did he show up at the Brotherhood?" Evan piped up."Yeah, I though for sure they were through." Kurt added."You see, there are lots of mutants at Bayville High. Scott Summers over there, he's one. And so is Jean Grey, you're star soccer player."All the soccer players on the field stared at Jean, who looked uneasy."And so are most of their pals at the Xavier Institute. It's kind of a school for weirdo mutant nerds!" Ray bellowed."Man! We're busted big time!" Rogue spat angrily."Now, being mutants means we have these special powers. We can use to make little...improvements. For instance, we though this game would be more fun, if it was played in the dark!" Ray shouted, as his other fist glowed with electricity. He fired an electrical blast at every set of lights, causing them all to explode. The field and most of the bleachers were suddenly casted into shadows. "And we figured the principal should have a better perspective on our student body."Principal Edward Kelly glanced up at the announcer's roof, and backed away a few paces. Suddenly, a wolf was running circles around him, literally. It chased the principal endlessly. The principal cried out, but couldn't help himself.Back on the bleachers, Scott stood up, grabbing his backpack with his uniform.** Storm, we need you.** The Professor sent telepathically to his friend at the mansion."Sorry Professor X, cat's outta the bag." He stated. The others grabbed their bags and followed him."And another thing! We think that mascot totally reeks!"People started to scream as they noticed Fred plowing up the bleachers. After making his way to the top, he lifted the flaming statue of a bird, and lifted it over his head, causing more people to scream and freak out.A scarlet beam from Scott's visor shot through the air and slapped the statue mascot right out of Fred's hands. It sailed through he air, and crashed on the gym roof, starting a fire.Fred turned around, confused.By now, almost everyone was screaming and running around, but the X-men were standing right at midfield."If you want it all out in the open, then let's put it out there!" Scott challenged."I've been waiting for this." Ray mumbled, as he jumped off the roof and landed on the bleachers below.Scott fired an optic blast that decimated a small part of the bleachers, but Ray was already landing on the ground and breaking into a sprint.Evan, Bobby, and Kitty quickly made their way toward the new camera. A cameraman watched as flying spikes and beams of ice destroyed his equipment. The man freaked and fell off the car, as Kitty phased up into the camera, ripping up the tape. She tossed it aside and jumped back onto the ground with Evan and Bobby.Jean broke away from her screaming teammates, and found principal Kelly still being pursed by the wolf. Focusing her TK, Jean extended her arms to the side. Finally, the wolf cried out as she was flung to the side, where she crashed into Fred.Jean held the principle steady with her TK, and set him on his feet. Edward Kelly lost his balance and fell backwards. Jean tried to help him up, but the man brushed her away angrily. Whipping out his cell phone, he started to dial furiously."We need the police, now! This is princi---ah!"Kelly's phone flew from his hands. He looked behind himself and saw Jean with a serious look and one arm out stretched.Back at the bleachers, Kelly's cell phone shattered against the bars just before Fred crashed through some bleachers. He pulled the wooden seat toward him, and shifted them, causing some of the students to topple to the ground.Rogue moved up behind them."Ah'm about to feel really big and stupid, if you know what Ah mean." She uttered, slipping off her glove. She moved on Fred, reaching up and plastering her bare hand to his bare arm. Her power activated, and both mutants glowed.Once Rogue stopped, Fred passed out and fell to the ground. But the bleachers he'd been holding creaked. Rogue gasped as she was submerged beneath a pile of the wooden bleachers."Rogue!" Kitty cried out, as she ran to her friend. The phasing mutant slapped some wood away, and pulled Rogue out by her arms. She was unharmed.Only yards away from them, Todd grabbed up a purse with a smile. But as he leapt to escape, Kurt slammed into him."Stick to catching bugs, Toad!" Kurt shouted, as he kicked the slimy mutant into the bleachers.Back at the center of the field, Ray and Scott were exchanging physical blows as well as avoiding each other's projectile powers.Ray fired another blast at Scott, who ducked and countered with a slow optic sweep. The electrical mutant was knocked off his feet, but his attack kept going.Scott turned and looked at the blast of electricity, as it made contact with the mascot statue. Kitty was right beneath looking for any more people trapped or injured. Lance saw the impending danger, and rushed towards it."Kitty!!" Lance called. Kitty turned and gave him a questioning look, until he pushed her to the side. Kitty screamed as she slid along the ground and saw the flaming statue land right on top of Lance."Lance!!" She screamed back, rushing over to him. The phasing mutant avoided the flames, and struggled with pulling Lance out from beneath the statue, phasing him through as she did.Up in the dark and cloudy sky, Ororo had now arrived, soaring higher into the air, as she summed up a rain cloud. Lightning flashed a couple of times, and then a downpour ensured.The weather witch then descended down to the ground, where she joined the Professor and Evan.The rest of the mutants were gathered around. Scott held Jean close. Kitty rested Lance's head in her lap. Kurt was carrying a groaning Todd, and Fred was wiping his wet head, silently looking to his teammates. Ray and Wolfsbane in her human form were standing silent as well.
> 
> "Good work, Storm." The Professor acknowledged.
> 
> "Yes, but no downpour can make people forget what they've seen here. The secret is out.""Perhaps not. It I can alter their memories of what they've seen here." The Professor stated."No! There are too many! Even your mind could never withstand such a strain." Ororo objected quickly."I really have no choice." The Professor stated simply. He closed his eyes and placed his fingers to his temples.Most of the people on the field, soccer players, students, adults, all stopped and suddenly gave a tired or sound look. The Professor entered all of their minds, rewriting and erasing. He wasn't going to let them remember the night's event.Principal Kelly looked around a corner, spying on the X-men who were only yards away from him. But the Professor easily found out his presence. Charles faced the man, and started to enter his mind. But then he cried out at the same time as Kelly did. The whole process had caused him a lot of stress."Charles!" Ororo called, as the man blacked out. The X-men looked at each other, and then at the fatigued looking people around them.It was time to leave.Scott wheeled the Professor in front, as the rest followed his lead toward the parking lot.  
Rogue glanced back at principal Kelly, who was looking slightly less fatigued that everyone else."He's gonna remember." Rogue whispered to Kitty. She nodded, looking at the man.Rogue looked around in the parking lot, hoping to see Remy. But he was nowhere to be found. She sighed, and followed the rest of the X-men into the X-van. But first she stole a glance at the Brotherhood, who were making their way toward Lance's jeep that he had been waiting to arrive at the mansion.Somehow, the Brotherhood had gained new members, and they certainly seemed to know a little about the X-men. Rogue knew that they were now back and business, and her former team was still the same.

=====================================================================

A/N: So the Brotherhood is back in business. They won't cause as much trouble for the X-men though. Ray and Rahne will curretly not be part of the X-men recruits. What happened was, while Mystique was away, she did some recruiting herself. Magneto knew of Betsy, but she secretly contacted Ray and Rahne without him knowing. The two mutants were unsure, but have now joined. Now to clarify the couples; Jott, Lancitty, Romy, Jubby, AmaraRoberto. Suggestions, questions, and tips welcomed. Please review.


	8. Power Surge

ishandahalf: Expect Rogue and Remy to be a little like that, kinda feisty and spontaneous.  
  
GambitGirl2008: Thanks, I'm glad you like it.  
  
EvilWhiteRaven: Gambit isn't really on any side. He's not with the X-men, Acolytes, or anyone. He's mainly just there for Rogue, no matter what team she's on. They are almost a couple. You'll have to wait and find out about Pietro and Betsy. They'll be back soon. And Rogue does still wear her gloves, but not as much. She is still a little insecure. Hope that answers your questions.  
  
evosmylife: Thanks, I'm glad you enjoy this fic. And to answer your question, Colossus and Pyro will show up eventually, but not like they did in the show.  
  
IceAngel46: I'm glad you like the story.  
  
Purity Black: Thanks, and I just put Ray on the Brotherhood because it's a change. It seems some people might thing he might fit in with them better than the X-men. But he's one of my favorite characters, so expect him to show up more. I also put Rahne with them to even up the team, and to also maybe give her more screen time, because she barely did much on the show. She only talked in one episode.  
  
enchantedlight: Thanks.  
  
===============================================================  
  
Once school was over and she was home, Rogue found herself dreaming of the Cajun she had recently become so fond of. But of course, she didn't dare share any of her fantasies. But one thing that irked her was that it seemed Remy LeBeau was a free agent. He wasn't with the Brotherhood or the X-men, but he was a powerful enough mutant. It also surprised Rogue that Professor X had not asked her about the kinetic mutant, even though he could have sensed him.  
  
Rogue only hoped she could become closer to Remy, hoping for a boyfriend, girlfriend relationship. As of the moment, she regarded their current relationship a bar under what she wanted it. They were more than friends, but Rogue had only known the Cajun for a few weeks. Although she couldn't deny him, or her feelings. That didn't mean however, that she would admit to the guy how she felt. If it would become cat and mouse, she was determined to enjoy it.  
  
A few minutes later, Rogue decided to get a snack, thankfully enjoying the quietness around the mansion. The newer recruits were down in the danger room with Logan, lessening the amount of mutants roaming the mansion by about fourteen. Ororo was up in the attic with her growing garden, giving her plants their daily in door rain shower. Scott, Jean, and Kitty were all at track and field tryouts, Evan was out skating somewhere, and Kurt was up in his room. Rogue had no idea where the Professor was, but she figured that he'd be in his office.  
It was almost creepy being in the big mansion without the occasional fights or arguments or gossip exchanges. Rogue was getting the feeling that she was being watched, and the silence in every room didn't help.  
  
Finally, she made to the kitchen, almost breaking into a jog from the tension. Rogue shivered a bit from her own paranoia.  
  
Quickly, she poured herself a glass of chocolate milk, almost spilling it because of her trembling hand. But when Rogue finally looked down at her glass, she realized she hardly ever drank chocolate milk. She hated it.  
  
"Ah guess Ah must be so terrified Ah can't think straight." Rogue muttered with a slight and strained laugh, hoping her self-humor would relieve her tension. The feeling of paranoia still nagged at her though.  
  
Rogue absent-mindedly grabbed her glass of chocolate milk, and took a swift, nervous gulp of it. But immediately she spewed it out in front of her and onto the floor, coughing as she did.  
  
"Ugh! This is nasty stuff!" She blurted, slamming the glass back on the table. "Guess Ah oughta clean it up." She mumbled, moving to the paper towels.  
  
"Hey Ro---!" Kurt cried out as he entered the kitchen, only to slip on Rogue's chocolate milk. He crashed onto the floor, sending flecks of milk into the air. "Ow!"  
  
Rogue sighed, and turned away to grab some paper towels to mop up the mess.  
  
"Hey Kurt, are you---!" Evan called out as he tripped off of his skateboard and over Kurt, tackling Rogue to the floor. "Oh, uh, hey Rogue." Evan mumbled. But paper towels over her face covered Rogue's angry glare.  
  
"Just get outta mah way!" Rogue ordered, shoving Evan off of her. Then she stormed over to the mess on the floor, and started wiping it up.  
  
"Professor!!"  
  
Rogue glanced toward the doorway.  
  
"Ah guess Kitty's home." Rogue muttered.  
  
"But she sounded stressed, like there was something urgent." Kurt added.  
  
"Well then let's go find out!" Evan exclaimed grabbing both Kurt and Rogue by the arm and dragging them to the foyer.  
  
"What happened?!" Rogue cried out as she found an unconscious Jean in Scott's arms, with a frantic Kitty in front.  
  
"Her powers overwhelmed her." Scott answered, not lifting his gaze from Jean's pained face.  
  
The Professor appeared at the top of the staircase a second later.  
  
"Bring her into the infirmary, Scott!"  
  
Scott nodded and rushed up the stairs, cradling Jean carefully in his arms. The two disappeared around the corner with the Professor.  
  
"We should follow them!" Rogue suggested, taking off up the stairs. Kitty, Evan, and Kurt immediately followed her.  
  
The group barreled down the halls, and finally made it to the infirmary door just as it closed.  
  
"Rogue wait!" Kitty shouted, grabbing Rogue's arm. "We should wait out here. We don't want to like, overwhelm Jean more. Let's let the Professor and Scott handle her."  
  
Rogue nodded, and took a few steps away from the door.  
  
It felt weird worrying about Jean. While Rogue had been with the Brotherhood, she'd envied the redhead for her popularity and talents. But it had been her who'd reached out when Rogue's powers had first emerged. She had given her the communicator. And while Rogue had been at the institute, Jean had only been nice to her.  
  
Ah have to help her. Ah know she'd do the same for me.  
  
The infirmary door suddenly opened, and Scott stepped out. He gaze the four other mutants down the hall a worried glance, and leaned against the door.  
  
Rogue wanted so much to walk over and console him, but as she took the first step, the whole hall shuddered violently. Then a blast of light exploded through the infirmary door and surrounding wall, engulfing Scott in the explosion. The other four mutants were knocked onto their backs, but were mostly uninjured.  
  
"Jean!!"  
  
Rogue looked up to find Scott calling the troubled redhead's name. He was standing, so it didn't seem he was too injured. His track and field uniform hung down in a strand, most of it having been torn off. The T- shirt he had on was torn off over his upper chest, there was a large rip on his shoulder, and his other sleeve was in shreds.  
  
But Scott still ran forward, back into the partially demolished infirmary.  
  
Rogue heard Jean gasp in agony, and then a bright flash sent Scott flying through the air, slamming him into the elevator doors.  
  
"We have to get away from this blast zone!!" Kitty screamed. "Kurt, you get the Professor, and we'll all take the elevator down!"  
  
No one disagreed with Kitty, as Kurt teleported into the infirmary. Rogue and Evan helped Scott up, as Kitty pressed the elevator button.  
  
As Kurt ported next to them with the Professor, Rogue gaze another glance back at Jean. The overwhelmed mutant started to drift upwards, until she was floating straight up in the air, her red hair whipping wildly. Scattered debris and items started to encircle, caught in the cyclone of her uncontrollable telekinesis.  
  
The group quickly made their way into the elevator, and took it down to the lower floor.  
  
The doors opened with a flash to reveal Logan standing in front, with the rest of the new mutants behind him.  
  
"What the hell is going on up there?" Logan asked as the mutants moved out of the elevator.  
  
"Yeah, it sounds like someone's nuking the place!" Bobby Drake exclaimed as he stepped forward.  
  
"Yeah is Jean alright?" Amara Aquilla asked worriedly.  
  
"No, she's not. Her powers are evolving to rapidly for her to control." The Professor answered simply, as he massaged his head with a wet rag.  
  
"I have to get back up there!!" Scott demanded, turning back around to take the elevator back up.  
  
"No Scott, you can't even get near her. We need a plan." Professor X objected quickly.  
  
"Like what?!" Scott argued back angrily.  
  
The whole time, Rogue was contemplating on an idea.  
  
"Ah have an idea." She suddenly spoke up, placing her gloved hand on Scott's bare shoulder. "You say there's too much going on in Jean's head? Then let meh drain some off!"  
  
"No Rogue, it could be too much for you! We have no idea how the recent changes in your mutation might clash with Jean's evolving powers!" The Professor quickly objected.  
  
"Ah can handle it! Just lemme try!"  
  
"There's so much chaos in her mind. What she needs is something to focus on!"  
  
"If Rogue can clear her thoughts, then maybe I can get her to focus on me." Scott suggested.  
  
"We don't have too many options, Charles." Logan stated simply.  
  
Professor X sighed in defeat.  
  
"Very well then."  
  
Next to them, the elevator started to shudder. Everyone turned toward it, as the elevator snapped off its cord, and started to fly across the room.  
  
"Look out!!" Scott yelled, tackling Rogue out of the way. Kurt quickly ported the Professor away. Kitty grabbed Evan and Bobby's hands and phased through the elevator, while Wolverine leapt over it. The new mutants quickly jumped to separate sides as well. The elevator smashed into the wall, causing it to collapse to the ground.  
  
But nobody noticed Scott and Rogue.  
  
Finally, Rogue's twisted scream caught everyone's attention, as she fought to push Scott off of her. Bobby and Evan quickly lifted a now unconscious Scott off her.  
  
"Ah, Ah didn't mean to!!" Rogue screamed, as she stared wildly at Scott. When he had tackled her, his bare chest had come in contact with her bare shoulder. "Ah couldn't control my power!!" Rogue screamed again, freaking out. The tense situation as the elevator causing her to lose concentration, she had absorbed Scott.  
  
But she had absorbed too much.  
  
Rogue shrieked wildly as her eyes glowed ruby red. An uncontrollable blast of optic energy knocked Evan, Bobby, and the unconscious Scott into the wall. Her gazed shifted around, blasting Kitty backwards. The phasing mutant screamed as she crashed into Amara and Jubilation Lee.  
  
Finally, she managed to control the sudden power by closing her eyes, and putting her hands over her face. A ruby red glow still cascaded past her hands.  
  
"Rogue, catch!!" Bobby shouted as he stood up, tossing Scott's shades at her. Rogue felt them drop into her lap, so she quickly put them on. All she could see were shades of red.  
  
The room shuddered again, but this time, cracks in the ceiling suddenly scattered about.  
  
"Get to the sides!!!" Logan shouted quickly. Everyone did so, as the middle area of the ceiling crumbled, and crashed down onto the floor. An overwhelmed Jean drifted down towards them; her weaponry of debris from the infirmary followed her.  
  
"Rogue, we'll cover you!! Just drain off some of her powers!! Hopefully Scott will be awake then!!" Bobby shouted to her.  
  
Rogue noticed how in control Bobby was; a leader just like Scott. The Professor and Logan seemed to notice as well.  
  
So Rogue ran forward, making sure her shades wouldn't fly off because the Jean's powerful TK cyclone. Bobby, Evan, Logan, and the other mutants fired off their powerful, deflecting and destroying debris. Kitty meanwhile, phased large objects into the floor and walls. The sound of Kurt's teleportation suddenly caught Rogue ear.  
  
"Hang on, we're going in!" Kurt stated, grabbing her wrist. She nodded, and then they ported.  
  
Ignoring the strange feeling of teleportation that Rogue had only felt when she had absorbed Kurt, she quickly grabbed for something to hold onto, as Jean's TK started to grip her.  
  
"Got you covered!!" Bobby shouted, icing a diagonal pillar from the floor to part of the ceiling still intact. Rogue quickly grabbed a hold, as Kurt was flung backwards toward the others.  
  
"Now Rogue! You must do it now!" The Professor called to her.  
  
After slipping a glove off, Rogue pushed against the TK currents, stretching her hand out toward Jean's forehead.  
  
She was inches out of reach, and the ice pillar started to crack under the force of Jean's TK. Rogue grunted as she reached harder, as she was pelted by debris.  
  
This ends now, Rogue thought defiantly. She drew her arms hand back a little, but then shot it out farther, straining her muscles.  
  
The tips of her fingers made contact with Jean's forehead, as Rogue focused her absorption powers.  
  
But everything clashed, hitting Rogue hard.  
  
She screamed in agony, as Jean became a part of her. The absorption was too much, and she couldn't stop.  
  
"Ah can't let go!!" She shrieked wildly.  
  
Scott's shades were suddenly knocked from her eyes, and she did all she could to turn her head and close her eyes, as an optic blast shaved through Jean's bright red hair.  
  
Rogue felt like it was going to never end.  
  
But then the ice pillar shattered, and her hand was pried away from Jean. Rogue felt herself being flung around in the air, until she was casted backwards.  
  
Someone caught her in the air, carefully lowering her to the ground.  
  
Rogue looked up to see Bobby giving her a worried look. She wanted to smile, to hug him, to do more than that. But Rogue wasn't herself anymore.  
  
"Jean, it's Scott. Please, listen to my voice. Focus on it." A now conscious Scott stated, as he moved toward Jean with his eyes closed.  
  
"Scott?! Where are you?!" Rogue called eerily in Jean's voice. Scott turned around toward Rogue, making sure to keep his eyes closed. Rogue opened hers, as the optic energy dissolved away. She quickly noticed Kitty phasing through flying debris to grab his shades, which she finally did, and handed them to Scott. After he put them on, he gave a Rogue a confused look.  
  
"Jean?"  
  
"Help me Scott!!" Jean cried out through Rogue.  
  
"I will Jean, just focus on me." Scott stated, softly gripping Rogue's shoulders.  
  
"I-I-I can't! I'm losing you!"  
  
"No! No, don't tell me what you can't do! I know you better than anyone has, or ever will! Come on, you can do this." Scott coaxed her. Rogue suddenly opened her eyes slowly.  
  
"Scott." Rogue and Jean called at the same time. Scott glanced backwards at Jean.  
  
"Ugh!!!" Jean cried out again, and another blast of light knocked everyone backwards.  
  
Then everything dropped to the ground. Jean gave a weak sighed, and dropped through the air, landing on a stray couch. Her gaze shifted toward the others, as she started to pant.  
  
"Jean!" Scott called her, and quickly rushed over to aid the redhead.  
  
"Rogue, how you feel?" Bobby asked her, concerned. Rouge gave a deep and saddened sigh, as she touched Bobby's cheek with her gloved hand.  
  
She had gained something, but there was also a greater loss. Rogue felt a wave of tears and grief coming on. Bobby quickly let her bury her face in his chest, as she cried.  
  
Although she had saved Jean, she knew she'd also lost something, a part of her, which had made her so happy.  
  
A/N: Okay, now to clarify some things. The new mutants are already doing danger room sessions. In the show, the regular X-men were already doing training sessions, like when Spyke first joined, it showed him during a danger room session pretty much the first day they arrived. But it wasn't till months after the New Mutants joined, that a few of them attempted to try a danger room session during Mind Bender. They are just as strong as the other X-men. Also, they will be apart of the actual X-men team. Meaning, on missions it will probably be a mix of people. So that way, the new mutants will show up more in the story. And it may seem like this chapter had a little Rouge/Bobby, but this fic centers on Romy. So expect some Romy in an upcoming chapter. Tips and questions welcomed. Please review. 


	9. The New Angel

GambitGirl2008: Thanks. You'll have to find out about Rogue in this chapter.

Purity Black: Watch for the New Mutants to make more appearances, and look for Gambit soon.

enchantedlight: Thanks.

=================================================================

A few days passed before Rogue could even show herself after the power surge.  
  
Everyone was concerned for her, checking on her and offering her things. Rogue just wanted them to leave her alone. Her mind was chaotic, her happiness was shattered, and all she could think about was how much she'd lost.  
  
On the brighter side, she had helped Jean more or less. Everyone had. But the redhead had personally thanked Rogue, even though her memories of the whole event were fuzzy. Jean still knew the younger girl had risked a lot to save her. But Rogue had lost so much.  
  
She did however; gain a dose of Jean's powers. When the redhead had thanked her, Rogue had neglected to inform Jean that she had ripped a part of her away. Many of the more obvious things were her telepathy and telekinesis, as well as some deep feelings for Scott. It caused Rogue to feel even more awkward when she got close to Scott. It had only been a few months ago that she had considered him hot, smart, loyal, a little too serious, and kind. She still considered him all of those things, but her early crush on him had mostly dissolved. Especially with Remy LeBeau in the picture.  
  
Now though, because Rogue already felt so fond of Scott because of his attempts to reach out to her before she joined the X-men, plus Jean Grey's feelings, she was very interested in Scott Summers.  
  
She couldn't help it. From studying with him, to doing three straight days of dishes just to be next to him, to watching him shirtless in his swim trunks by the pool. Rogue almost felt like she was getting obsessed, but it was hard to stop. Neither Jean nor Rogue would've acted been that obsessed with Scott Summers, but because of Rogue's faded crush and Jean's hidden feelings, they combined to drive Rogue closer to the man in red shades.  
  
It had finally come to Rogue's attention that she needed to put her interest back into other guys. Not of course dating, because of many complications. But to get her mind off Scott, she would need to focus on other guys, in hopes of her partially forced attraction to him to subside some.  
  
So Rogue looked at her choices as she rested on her bed, the night before everyone separated for the holidays. Well, not everyone.  
  
_Hmmm, let's see. Bobby's funny, nice, a prankster. He's a hunk and a guy who knows how to make you feel good, but Ah think Jubilee is get close to him. Lance's is hunky too, and kinda sweet, but Ah think Kitty's starting to get all over him. Especially after Ah caught the two in their swim wear, on the floor, almost in lip lock Kitty had protested that they were wet and had slipped into each other. Ah didn't believe it for one second. And it seems most of the other guys are getting close to someone. Sam's been talking to that Wolfsbane girl a lot, even though they're on opposite sides. Amara and Roberto are getting close, too. Jamie turned fourteen a little while ago, but he's still a year younger than meh. There is Kurt and Evan. The have their good qualities but Ah just don't think they're mah type._  
  
So Rogue finally figured she'd simply have to find the Cajun, wherever he was.  
  
A lot had happened in the past few weeks. Tabitha Smith, the new recruit known as Boom Boom, had left the Institute after a problem with her father. Supposedly, she'd joined the Brotherhood. But as one left, another came. A new teacher from Bayville High, Hank McCoy, had joined under the codename of Beast. He was a new instructor.  
  
Rogue slid off her bed, ready to make another appearance, while trying to fend off all the sympathies and sad glances and offered kindness. She wasn't one to show weakness, at least not in public.  
  
The two wrist long black gloves rested on her dresser. Rogue put them on, reminding herself that she would not cry anymore, and that she'd already dealt with this before.  
  
So that was how it was. Rogue was excited at the small joys of her new telekinesis, although the telepathy had caused her some problems, being able to hear strong thoughts from people close by.  
  
But she had lost her control. No more could she touch someone without hurting them. Her personal and newfound bliss had washed away, leaving a wake of sorrow. Her friends kept her from depression, but none of them could halt her tears.  
  
But Rogue had handled being untouchable before, so she could do it again. Despite the overall gloominess that plagued her, she knew it would be better if she tried to overcome it.  
  
Rogue moved toward the door just as someone knocked on it from the other side.

"Rogue, you awake? I just wanted to see how you were doing." Scott called from the other side.  
  
_Dammit Scott! If I don't let him in he might get mad or feel rejected or whatever. But if I let him in, there's no telling what might happen!  
_  
Rogue cleared her scattered thoughts, and calmly opened the door.  
  
"Oh, uh hey Scott. Ah was just gonna go and try to join some holiday spirit." Rogue stated a little dully. Scott gave her a doubtful look.  
  
"Rogue, I can understand how hard it is for you right now. Take your time to feel better, there's plenty of time for holiday stuff. Plus, almost the whole Institute will be empty soon." Scott added with a playful smile.  
  
"Yeah, Ah guess it'll just be me, you, Mr. McCoy, the Professor, and Lance. Logan will probably ride off to somewhere." Rogue agreed, wondering what she could do. Scott smiled and then started to rub the back of his shoulder. "You sore, Scott?"  
  
"Yeah, I guess. I don't know if I trained to hard or what." Scott answered absent mindedly as he kept rubbing.  
  
"Ah can give you a massage." The now untouchable mutant suggested. Rogue half expected Scott to look a little hesitant, but actually he gave a sigh of relief.  
  
"Great, thanks Rogue. I could really use it." Scott stated, sitting down on Kitty's unoccupied bed. Then he pulled his T-shirt off, and discarded it on the floor. As Scott turned his back toward Rogue, she couldn't help but give a sly smile.  
  
Trying to focus on massaging, and not Scott, Rogue began her treatment. Her gloved hands moved along Scott's bare, broad shoulders, squeezing and rubbing, and doing whatever else she thought might relax him.  
  
"Lye down, Scott." Rogue whispered, and her "client" did so, lying onto his stomach. Rogue's hands moved up and down Scott's long back, stroking and rubbing.  
  
After a few moments, Scott was starting to really mellow out.  
  
"Roll over." Rogue whispered flirtatiously almost. Scott must have not noticed, because he did as he was told, rolling onto his back.  
  
Rogue's hands moved up and down, massaging his peck muscles, then his abs, and finally the front of his shoulders. It took all her aroused effort to not kiss Scott right then and there, in fear of hurting him.  
  
She soon found herself almost on top of him, still massaging, but now she was above him on the bed, peering into the ruby shades with satisfied looks.  
  
"Feeling any better, Rogue..."  
  
Without even a knock, Kitty had phased right through the door.  
  
Rogue froze on top of Scott, realizing she was busted.  
  
"Kitty!!" Rogue screamed as she dove at her roommate. But the girl ha already disappeared through the door, leaving Rouge to slam her shoulder and then drop onto the floor.  
  
Without any word to Scott, Rogue threw the door open and took off, calling her friend's name.  
  
The brunette with the bouncing ponytail led Rogue down many halls, until she finally stopped and spun around to face her chasing roommate.  
  
"What the hell was that back there?!!" Kitty demanded angrily. "Are you crazy Rogue?!! Jean would have your head for moving up on her boyfriend like that!"  
  
"They're not a couple." Rogue muttered defensively, but quickly slapped her hand to her mouth.  
  
"Rogue," Kitty started, changing her voice to that of concern. "I know he's like a total hunk, but you need to let him go."  
  
"Ah'm not in love with him! It's because Ah'm Jean! No wait, Ah mean, that part of Jean that took her place in my head is making it really hard to resist Scott!" Rogue blurted, almost breaking into tears. Kitty quickly gave her a sympathetic look.  
  
"So you mean Jean's in love with Scott?"  
  
"Kinda, Ah guess. Her feelings clash with mine, and it results in this urge to be with Scott. Ah'm hoping it will pass soon."  
  
Kitty put an arm around Rogue's shoulders.  
  
"I'm sorry I freaked, Rogue. It was just weird. Don't worry, I'm not gonna tell everyone. It'll be are secret. And Scott's of course."  
  
"Scott doesn't know that Ah snatched a part of Jean. And anyways, if any of this leaves your gossip lips, Ah'm gonna have to tell everyone about your little slippery cling to Lance the other day." Rogue threatened playfully. Kitty gaped.  
  
"We were not getting it on!"  
  
"You're hands were all over his body, and you two were about to kiss."  
  
Kitty squealed and chased after Rogue as she dashed away. It felt good to be out of her room and having a little fun.

=================================================================  
  
The next day was very pleasing to Rogue.  
  
It was gift day, so everyone exchanged his or her gifts with others. Kitty, under Ororo's tutelage and supervision, made a batch of holiday cookies for everyone during the exchange. There had been no reports of bad taste, texture, or anything. Almost everyone was amazed, and complimented Kitty on not throwing their stomachs with her usual food concoctions. It really ticked Kitty off that everyone thought she was an awful cook. But then again, everyone suggested she should try her own cooking once. Oddly, she had said she'd rather not.  
  
Rogue had received some gifts as well. A nice necklace from Jean had made Rogue feel that Jean wasn't so bad after all, at least not like she had thought before. Scott had given her a very nice piece of jewelry, which had made Rogue blush. She gave him a sweater, feeling a little embarrassed at the big difference between gifts, but Scott had been very gracious. Bobby had given Rogue a pretty bracelet, and even a sweet hug. Rogue had returned the hug, until Bobby's hand had moved toward Rogue's butt. A slight knee to the groin had immediately disarmed the situation. But Rogue still gave him an air kiss.  
  
So once after exchanging gifts with Kitty, and then watching Kurt kiss Bobby on attempt to pucker up with Kitty, everyone started to leave.  
  
Rogue walked outside in her winter clothes, taking in a fresh breath of frosty air. Off to the side, Kitty and Lance were staring into each other's eyes. Even though they were trying to be secluded, Rogue quietly watched them.  
  
"Are you sure that you don't want to come with me, Lance? I'm sure my parents won't mind." Kitty cooed, her hands resting on Lance's shoulders.  
  
"No thanks, Kitty. You just enjoy your time with your parents." Lance answered, placing a hand on Kitty's cheek.  
  
They shared a brief kiss, and then parted.  
  
"I'll call you every night, Lance." Kitty stated, moving towards the group of students leaving.  
  
"I'll look forward to that." Lance replied with a smirk. Kitty gave him a smile, and the dashed off.  
  
Rogue moved over to Lance as he sighed deeply.  
  
"That was really sweet, Lance. That girl sure knows how to bring out the softie in you." Rogue implied in a whisper.  
  
"Yeah, I guess she does." Lance answered, rubbing the back of his head, a little embarrassed. Then he moved past Rogue and gave Kitty a wave.  
  
_What a great couple_, Rogue thought happily. Her best friend and her closest old Brotherhood member.  
  
Rogue joined Scott, Lance, Mr. McCoy, and the Professor as they waved to the students. Even though Scott and Lance were orphans and they didn't really have parents to visit, Rogue still hoped they would enjoy being home for the holidays. She would try to be good family. Although, she still felt a little sad too.  
  
Two of Charles Xavier's nice limousines exited the mansion grounds a few minutes later, heading for the Bayville Airport, as a delivery truck entered just after. It pulled up in front of the two adults and three teens.  
  
"Package for...uh, Rogue the chere." The deliveryman stated. Rogue gave an embarrassed and confused look.  
  
"Yeah, um, Ah guess that would be me." Rogue quickly answered, taking the package. She said her thanks, but the man gave her a confused look as he eyed the package. Then he drove out through the Institute gates.  
  
"Ah'll just open it later." Rogue suggested to the others around her, holding the package.  
  
"Alright! Who's up for helping the Professor and me install Cerebro's new parts?" Mr. McCoy suddenly asked enthusiastically.  
  
"I guess this is his idea of having a fun holiday." Scott remarked to Rogue, as the Professor and Hank entered the back into the foyer.  
  
Scott and Rogue reluctantly joined with the others back inside the foyer, and then followed the two adults into the main living room. But the Professor was looking very serious along the way.  
  
"Scott, Rogue, have any of you heard about the mysterious angel of New York?" He suddenly asked. Scott shook his head, but Rogue nodded a bit.  
  
"Ah kinda heard about it. There was a small article in the paper yesterday. Ah only glanced at it." Rogue informed him.  
  
"So what's on your mind, Professor?" Scott asked, intrigued  
  
"I don't think this angel is of the heavenly variety." The Professor replied.  
  
Rogue plopped down on a chair, as Mr. McCoy found a chess board and pieces and set them on the table.  
  
"What, you think he's a demon?" Scott asked in response; as he sat down to play some chess with Mr. McCoy.  
  
Rogue snorted, as she lay sideways in her chair.  
  
"Yeah right."  
  
"No Scott," the Professor started. "Even though I haven't used Cerebro lately, I fear this angel's activities might alert the public of the existence of mutants. Someone should go to the city. Maybe we can recruit him."  
  
Scott, Rogue, and Lance all turned to the Professor.  
  
"You want us to go track an angel?" Lance asked from the couch.  
  
"Of course, Professor." Scott stated, being the loyal leader he was.  
  
"Alright. Hank, can compile a list of all the angel sightings witnesses, names, addresses, that sort of thing. It might give these three a place to start." The Professor asked. Mr. McCoy nodded quietly.  
  
Rogue sat silent in her chair.  
  
_An angel, huh? Wow, this should be interesting._

_=====================================================_

Later in the afternoon of the next day, Rogue found herself exhausted as she sat in a hospital waiting room. Scott and Lance sat on both her sides.  
  
So far they had managed to talk to a few witnesses, get some information, but they hadn't really found the angel. The last report they'd watch had shown the angel save a family in a car crash along the bridge. Now they knew he was real.  
  
But something had gone wrong, and the angel had accidentally knocked the girl off the bridge. He'd saved her, but the girl had to be transferred to a hospital.  
  
It had been Rogue who suggested that they find out the hospital, figuring that the angel would stop by. Rogue figured that if he was so caring to do all that he did, then he would probably checking on the little girl.  
  
"What was the guy's name again?" Lance suddenly asked aloud.  
  
"Warren Worthington III." Scott replied informatively.  
  
Rogue noticed a man watching a doctor talk to two adults. She also recognized them as the mother and father of the little girl.  
  
But then something else caught her attention.  
  
A single white feather sat on the ground just next to the man's feet.  
  
"We'll be back soon. We're going to the church." The mother suddenly stated to the doctor. As the two worried parents exited the hospital, Rogue watched the man with the brown coat follow them.  
  
"That's him!" Rogue whispered, nudging both Scott and Lance in the side at the same time. Then she pointed toward the man leaving after the couple.  
  
"Are you sure?" Scott asked, standing up.  
  
"Trust me, Ah'm sure." Rogue replied, and took off into a quick walk after the man. Scott and Lance quickly followed her out of the hospital. 

=================================================================  
  
"He entered that church!" Rogue shouted to her teammates. The three X-men were already dressed in their battle uniforms, and ready to go.  
  
Rogue glanced at Lance.  
  
The rock tumbler had wanted to keep his Brotherhood uniform, but the Professor had made him change. Despite complaints of unfairness from the new recruits, Lance had received a more unique uniform, unlike the plain black with yellow uniforms the new recruits had. Just to stop their complaints, Hank had offered to get them their own unique uniforms soon.  
  
Lance's uniform was black like Rogue's and Scott's, but there was still some difference. On his chest was a yellow "X" like Scott's. The uniform was sleeveless, baring Lance's tanned arms. That had been a slight problem after he'd change, being that it was in the twenties in the city. He had a dark blue belt around his waist, as well as dark blue gloves and boots.  
  
Just as the three made it into the front parking lot, someone screamed from inside. Rogue figured it must have been the little girls mother.  
  
Scott and Lance flung the double doors open, as Rogue dropped on one knee between them, scanning the premises.  
  
Scott immediately fired at the familiar floating figure that was dragging the angel by a metal-chained chandelier.  
  
Scott's optic blast knocked the previously missing X-men foe backwards, where he smashed through a circular window.  
  
"So I guess Magneto's still in business." Lance remarked.  
  
"Scott!! He's falling!!" Rogue shouted as the angel dropped toward the ground. Scott blasted apart some of the chains, enabling the winged man to flap one wing, softening his landing.  
  
Scott, Rogue, and Lance quickly rushed over to him.  
  
"Are you okay? Here, let me help you with that." Scott said quickly, waiting as Rogue and Lance helped the angel to his feet. With two quick optic blasts the chains were shattered, freeing him.  
  
"Who are you people?" The winged man asked once he was freed. Before any of them could answer, Magneto floated back inside the cathedral.  
  
"You fools! Have you learned nothing?" Magneto shouted bitterly. Metal object started to float up into the air around him. With a grunt, Magneto launched a few of his new projectiles at the group of younger mutants.  
  
The four teens separated, as Magneto's projectiles crashed onto the ground.  
  
Warren took off into the air, as metal chunks exploded out of a pillar. He escaped outside through a window, as the flying debris crashed behind him.  
  
"A simple than you would have been nice." Rogue blurted, annoyed, as she joined Scott behind a pillar.  
  
Scott moved around it, and fired an optic blast, which was blocked by a chunk of a pillar like a shield.  
  
Warren suddenly appeared through the shattered window that Magneto had previously come through. The winged mutant tackled the master of magnetism in the air.  
  
"Let him go Angel!" Scott ordered, waiting for him to move. Warren pushed off Magneto, as Scott fired a blast that knocked him into a pillar. Magneto grunted and dropped on the floor.  
  
Slipping her glove off, Rogue took the opportunity to rush over to him. She slipped her hand inside Magneto's helmet, touching his face.  
  
But unlike most of Rogue's previous absorbed people, Magneto grabbed her wrist and pulled her hand away. The older mutant kicked Rogue into the side of a pew.  
  
Magneto gave her an angry look, which then changed to a look of surprise, as Rogue turned to face him with glowing eyes.  
  
A few yards from Rogue, Lance sent a ground wave at the direction of the former head of the Brotherhood. Magneto was tossed to the side, but he regained himself before hitting the ground.  
  
Rogue reached out towards Magneto, grabbing him with her new TK. It halted him, but he casted a chunk of debris toward her that almost crashed into her.  
  
Magneto escaped out through the broken window, but with both her new telekinesis and absorbed powers, Rogue took off in flight, quickly chasing Magneto. Warren took after her, as Scott and Lance exited the church to follow on foot.  
  
So the chase went on as Rogue dodged Magneto's attempts to slow her down. But the he disappeared around a building, leaving Rogue alone. She glanced around until the sound of crunching metal came from behind her. Rogue spun around, only to be batted down by a bird's head statue.  
  
Rogue regained herself, and floated lower toward the ground. But she could feel Magneto's powers draining away from her. She looked up at the master of magnetism. Before she could attack or retreat, he unleashed a magnetic pulse.  
  
Rogue was slammed toward the ground, just as Magneto's powers faded. She cried out as her free fall continued.  
  
There was the swoop of wings, and then Rogue was caught in Warren's strong arms.  
  
Gazing into his eyes, Rogue wrapped her arms around his neck.  
  
"I think you really are an angel."

=================================================================  
  
Only about twenty minutes later, Rogue stood next to Lance, Scott, and Warren, as they watched the now awake little girl in her hospital room.  
  
"I saw him, in my dreams." The little girl said quietly.  
  
"Saw who, sweetheart?" The mother asked.  
  
"My angel, he came to see me." She replied.  
  
Rogue smiled and wiped a tear from her cheek. Warren then started to leave.  
  
"Are you sure you don't want to come?" Scott asked again to Warren.  
  
"It would be great if you did. There's so much the Professor could teach you." Rogue insisted.  
  
A strange sensation cam over her, but she quickly ignored it.  
  
**Please come Warren, it would be great. Ah'm sure you'd like it at the Xavier Institute,** Rogue thought, or sent. She suddenly realized she'd spoken in telepathy, and she just might have changed Warren's mind.  
  
"Actually, I think I will. Come to my place so I can pack my stuff." Warren suddenly said.  
  
"Oops." Rogue whispered to herself.  
  
"Uh, alright, sure." Scott added, surprised by the sudden change of choice.  
  
Warren headed outside, the other three following him.  
  
_Whoa, I wonder if Jean ever tried this,_ Rogue thought, a little amused.  
  
Rogue knew she might have to tell the Professor, but she was really starting to like Warren. He was single, and Rogue still needed a guy to focus on. Unless the Cajun was planning on making an appearance soon. Then she remembered the package; pretty much certain he had sent it.  
  
_Oh well, Ah'm just going to have to wait to open the package. But at least Ah know of something to occupy myself with,_ Rogue thought as she smiled at Warren. He smiled back as well.

=================================================================

A/N: And it seems Rogue's starting to like a bunch of guys. Anyways, it seems Warren has joined the X-men, a little different than the show. Wanda's up next, but expect somethings to be different between the Brotherhood and X-men. Also, Magneto's team of Acolytes are very different. And don't forget about the mystery person who's been watching Rogue. Questions welcomed, and please review.


	10. Hexless

Pandora's Sorrow: Glad you like it.

evosmylife: Warren might give Remy a little trouble, but he will find his own girl soon enough. And Gambit will be showing up in this chapter and the next couple of ones. I'm glad you're enjoying the story.

Purity Black: Thanks, and I hope this update is fast enough. Even though Rogue accidentally changed Warren's mind, she'll still have her TK and TP, even though she did lose her enhancement. And I'm glad you like the little Scouge scene. Wanda and the Acolytes will be appear in the next chapter.

Kaliann: I'm glad you like the story, and even though it seems Rogue might be liking all these differnt guys, Gambit will be her main one.

GambitGirl2008: Thanks, I hope this update was soon enough.

ishandahalf: Rogue is getting a lot of guys. The package is also revealed in this chapter.

=================================================================

Nighttime was never quiet at the Brotherhood house.  
  
Todd hopped along in the living room, searching for the TV remote. Fred was in the kitchen, preparing for dinner. Actually, he was preparing the dinner itself.  
  
"Yo Blob! Seen the remote lately?" Todd shouted from the living room, as his need to be lazy while watching TV started to grow.  
  
"No!" Fred shouted back without his eyes even leaving the food in front of him. Someone had to prepare the food.  
  
Todd hoped along the room some more, and then he trekked into the dining room. Some odd sounds startled him, but it was too dark to find the source. So he quickly threw the light switch.  
  
"Ewww. That's gross you guys," he blurted suddenly.  
  
Tabitha and Ray were in their regular make out session on the floor. After Tabitha had joined the Brotherhood, the two had instantly been attracted to each other.  
  
"Big deal coming from you," Tabitha spat angrily, taking her hands off Ray's bare chest. She turned on the floor to face Todd. "What do you want Toad?"  
  
"All I want is the remote, yo. I sure ain't wasn't looking for this," Insisted Todd, as he started to check the room for the remote, oblivious to the angry glares of Tabitha and Ray.  
  
"Get outta here asshole!!" Ray shouted angrily, trying to zap Todd with electricity. The hopping and bouncing mutant easily avoided the blasts, and then landed a good deal away from his angry teammate.  
  
"Get a room!" Todd spat, and then stuck out his tongue. Knowing this would cause retaliation; Todd quickly started to escape from the room, only to be given a boost from a time bomb that fried his butt. "Ouch!!"  
  
Todd slipped on the floor and scurried away before he could suffer anything more. The dining room light flicked off a moment later, and his two teammates were back at it again.  
  
"I get no respect, yo." Todd muttered as he looked out the kitchen window.  
  
It was a downpour outside, as lightning crackled and the winds howled. Todd sure didn't like thunderstorms, but right now he was too bored to care.  
  
Something caught his eye though as it made its way toward the front door. He knew it was a person, but it was too dark to recognize them. Their silhouette flashed against the lightning illuminations.  
  
The front door suddenly flung open.  
  
"Guess who's back." Came a sly and slightly amused female voice from the front door. Todd clamped his hands over his mouth as he screamed. It came out as a strange and muffled sound.  
  
Worriedly, he glanced around the kitchen, noticing how unclean and untidy it was. The rest of the house was the same.  
  
_Oh no, if Mystique finds out we trashed the house, she'll have our heads!!_  
  
Todd quickly fled from the kitchen and back into the dining room, accepting to feel a little animosity from Tabitha and Ray, but he preferred it over getting thrown through the air by an angry Mystique.  
  
"I said, guess who's back!!" Mystique shouted, still waiting in the doorway, very annoyed by the absence of her team.  
  
"Is that Mystique?" Ray asked as Todd entered the room. He quickly started to button his shirt, fumbling with them, trying to hide the lipstick kissed on his broad chest and worried face.  
  
"Yeah, and is she gonna be pissed when she finds out that all you two have been doing is make out, yo!" Todd stated gleefully as he hopped toward the closest closet. "I'm hiding, for my own safety, yo!"  
  
Todd entered the closest quickly, as Tabitha and Ray followed him to avoid a confrontation with Mystique. The three of them barely fitted in with all of the junk already crammed in the large closet.  
  
Mystique passed right by them on her annoyed and angry search.  
  
"Where the hell are you?! If you fools don't show yourself right now, I will destroy this whole house to find you!!" The angry shape shifter bellowed.  
  
Like it ain't already messy enough? Todd thought humorously as he tried to keep quiet.  
  
"What's all the fuss?! Oh, Mystique?!" Rahne asked in a surprised tone, as she looked at the woman in front of her. "Is it really you?"  
  
"Yes!!" Mystique screamed, except she was using Rahne's exact voice. Todd figured she was looking just like the girl right now.  
  
"Sheesh, don't get your panties in a knot, lady." Rahne remarked as she yawned.  
  
Todd let out a low squeal.  
  
_She's a dead girl now!!_  
  
There was silence for a second, and then Rahne's earsplitting scream. The sound of Mystique's grunt followed by another scream as well as a couple of glass objects breaking in the background came from just outside the door.  
  
"I wonder if she killed her." Tabitha stated in a loud whisper, amused by the other older woman's antics.  
  
Todd gave a horrified look at Tabitha, as there was silence outside the closet. Then the door ripped open, revealing a scary Mystique.  
  
"There you are!!!"  
  
Todd screamed in pure fear as Mystique grabbed his neck and threw him behind her. At the same time she grabbed Ray by the front of his shirt, yanking him so hard she almost ripped it right off his back. Tabitha gave a snicker, but the other woman's focus was on the other two mutants.  
  
Out of the two, Todd was the most fearful, crawling along the floor as he screamed loud enough for the neighbors to hear. He was too afraid to look for Rahne.  
  
In one swift movement, Mystique grabbed his ankles, flung him off the floor, and tossed him back into the closet. Todd crashed into Tabitha, causing the two to smash into the piled up junk within the closet. They were suddenly buried under smelly clothes, sports equipment, and all kinds of other things.  
  
"So, where have you been all this time?" Ray asked simply, trying not to look for Rahne as well.  
  
Mystique did not answer; instead she was gazing at his shirt that had lost a few buttons from Mystique grip. She could see something beneath the shirt.  
  
The blue shape shifter reached out, and tore open the front off Ray's shirt, scattering the remaining buttons. Now she was looking at the lipstick kisses on his bare chest. The ones on his face had been poorly wiped away.  
  
As Tabitha kicked Todd off her and escape from the closet, she gasped.  
  
"I'm the only pone allowed to do that to my man!!" She blurted angrily.  
  
Mystique glanced at her, matching Tabitha's lipstick to the lips stick on Ray's chest.  
  
"So this is what you've been doing?!! Making out with some bimbo!!!" Mystique bellowed angrily, glaring at Ray.  
  
Tabitha gasped at Mystique's insult to her, and charge a large time bomb in her palms.  
  
"Ahhh! Not a good idea, Boom Boom!" Todd screamed, snatching the girl's time bomb away. Then he tossed it to Ray, who immediately planted it back into Todd's hands, and flung him into the other room.  
  
The explosion mixed with Todd's scream didn't even divert Mystique's attention. On the other hand, Tabitha gave a laugh.  
  
"Let me guess, you must be Mystic." Tabitha addressed the blue shape shifter.  
  
"Try Mystique. This is my home and my rules. Rule number one; move out of my room! Think you can handle that, Bam-Bam?"  
  
"Why, sure," remarked Tabitha politely, as she produced another time bomb. But Ray gave her a quick look of worry, pleading with her to not do what she was thinking. Tabitha listened, sighing and diminishing her explosive. "Fine, whatever. And I was just starting to like it here."  
  
Tabitha gave Ray a flirtatious look. Mystique completely ignored it.  
  
"She learns fast, unlike the rest of you!" bellowed Mystique as she turned toward Ray, Todd, and now Rahne, who was massaging her own back with a groan.  
  
Off to the side, Fred suddenly entered with a very large and greatly filled sandwich. Upon seeing Mystique, he squeezed his sandwich fearfully. The contents of the snack shot out and onto the floor.  
  
"So, um, Mystique, I was kinda expected you to bring us someone. You know, like last time when you brought that one girl, Betsy." Todd ventured, making sure to not look too scared.  
  
But Mystique bellowed a shriek, and grabbed Todd. Fluidly, she sent him into the next room, where he crashed into a chair.  
  
Sighing angrily, Mystique turned to address the others.  
  
"I had tried to get someone, knowing that you losers would definitely need someone to actually compete with the X-men. What happened to the group of mutants I assembled?"  
  
No one answered.  
  
"When was the last time you beat the X-men? Oh, I know...never! They've outshined you on every level. And worse, one of your friends even joined them. And it seems they will keep beating you every time. This team is weak and useless. For all I care you all could join the X-men!! It's time I started back on my own agenda."  
  
"So, um, who were you trying to get anyways, yo?" asked Todd quietly.  
  
"Well it seems it doesn't matter anymore anyways. Wanda Maximoff is a very powerful mutant, and she would have knocked those arrogant X-men down a peg. But oddly, it seems someone else has gotten to her first. But I don't know who."  
  
"Whoa, wait a minute! Wanda Maximoff?! That means she must be Pietro's sister!" shouted Fred as he made the connection.  
  
"Correct, but it doesn't matter now. I'm kicking you all out now! I want everyone out of my house by midnight! Understood?"  
  
Mystique gave each of the mutants in front of her a glare. No one spoke, they only nodded. Mystique gave a triumphant smirk, and exited the room.  
  
"You know what?" started Todd. "Now that we're about to become homeless, I think we should take boss lady's suggestion, and join those X-geeks, yo."  
  
The others didn't want to agree, but now things had changed. Even though they didn't want to believe it, the Brotherhood was done for now, and they needed a place to stay.

==================================================================  
  
Over at the Xavier Mansion, Rogue sat quietly on her bed, staring at the package she'd received only two days ago. Now she finally found some time between danger room sessions, Kitty and Lance, and time with Bobby and Warren. Things were still quiet around the mansion, as almost everyone was still on their holiday break.  
  
Kitty had arrived home only a couple of hours ago, being as she wanted to spend more time with her boyfriend. She'd told Rogue that she'd actually convinced her parents about how kind and caring Lance was. That had been quite an accomplishment, since the first time her parents had met Lance he'd almost buried them inside a building.  
  
Bobby had arrived home due to some family hardships. After arriving about an hour after Kitty, he'd told Rogue that his family time was pretty much dormant, as his parents were still confused and a little scared of the fact that their son was a mutant.  
  
So finally Rogue had gotten some time to herself, escaping to her room and locking that door. Not that doing it would keep out a certain roommate. But Rogue figured Lance would occupy Kitty enough.  
  
Taking a deep sigh, Rogue started to rip open the packaging. She took out some bubble wrap, resisting the urge to pop them, and peered inside the box.  
  
"What the hell is this?" blurted Rogue as she lifted a device about the size of a palm pilot out of the box. The screen actually showed schematics of the mansion rooms, causing Rogue to be a little surprised. There was a dark green dot blinking in her room.  
  
Rogue looked around the room for anything unusual, but then finally decided that the dot somehow must be her.  
  
Then a blinking red dot caught her attention. It was situated right outside her door, and just waiting there.  
  
After set the device on her bed, Rogue moved toward her door, not knowing what to expect. She took a deep sigh again, and then flung the door open.  
  
"What the hell, Remy?!" cried Rogue as she found herself looking into the mysterious red and black eyes.  
  
"I thought you'd be happy to see me, chere. And took me a while to make that thing you know." Stated Remy as he pointed at the device on Rogue's bed.  
  
"What is it?" asked Rogue with her hands on her hips.  
  
"It's a tracking device, Rogue. The green dot is you, and the red dot is me. I have one too."  
  
Remy stuck his hand and pulled out a collection of pictures of Rogue. "Oops!" He quickly stuck them back in as Rogue gave him a weird look. "Here it is!"  
  
The Cajun produced a similar device from his pocket, and showed it to Rogue.  
  
"This way, we can both know where each other is. It's hard staying away from you, chere." Remy whispered, and moved in for a kiss.  
  
Rogue gasped and shoved him back.  
  
"Ah can't touch anymore, Remy!!" She cried out. But she didn't cry. Rogue sure wasn't about to shed a tear in front of Remy.  
  
"I'm sorry Rogue," Remy apologized quickly.  
  
"It's fahne," remarked Rogue quickly.  
  
"Well in that case, let me give you your other present."  
  
The untouchable mutant gave the kinetic Cajun a confused look. Remy gave her a sly smile, and peeled off his tight T-shirt.  
  
"What are you doing?!" Rogue asked angrily, not being able to look away. She glanced up and down his tan and muscular upper body, until she noticed him watching her. Then she quickly turned her back to him.  
  
"Come on chere, I know you like me." Remy teased.  
  
Rogue snorted and turned around to tell him off, only to have Remy's pants fly onto her head.  
  
"Remy!!!" She screamed, but it was muffled from the pants. She quickly yanked them off her head, and made sure to avert her gaze. "Ah don't know what you're trying to do, swamp rat!"  
  
"Oh, Rogue, who's this hunky stripper guy and how much does he charge?" asked Kitty as she phased in through the door, not bothering to knock like always. She didn't recognize Remy though. It was only a few weeks ago that they had met. His back was to her also.  
  
Rogue's eyes widened in shock.  
  
"Well actually petite, I haven't thought of that yet. This chere over here gets my services free of charge anyways." Stated Remy as he turned around.  
  
Kitty screamed and backed up against the door, her face burning red.  
  
"Ahhh!! You!!" Kitty screamed as she pointed at Remy.  
  
"Yes, it's me, Remy LeBeau."  
  
Behind him, Rogue started to burst out laughing, as Kitty made her way to her bed, shaking her head.  
  
"From now on I'm going to like, so knock before I walk in here with Rogue being naughty and all." Kitty muttered quietly.  
  
A second later the door opened.  
  
"Hey Rogue, did Kitty come in here?" Lance asked as he looked in. Then he noticed Remy. "Sheesh Rogue! Do you really need a striper?!"  
  
Rogue screamed and tackled Lance, as Kitty rushed to both of them.  
  
"He's my boyfriend Rogue! Get off him!" Kitty screamed, pulling Lance away from an irritated Rogue.  
  
"He ain't a striper! He's a friend!" Rogue objected, defending herself.  
  
"A stripping boyfriend? Hey Kitty, I'll strip for you." Lance remarked simply. Kitty gasped in delight as Rogue gasped in horror.  
  
"No, we are keeping our clothes on in mah room!!" bellowed Rogue, as Lance was already peeling off his T-shirt. Rogue sneaked a peek at Lance, but then quickly convinced herself he was Kitty's. Any feeling for Lance from months ago were now tossed out the window.  
  
Kitty rested her head against Lance's muscular chest, as he held her close.  
  
"Don't even think about it swamp rat!" Rogue warned as Remy had moved close hoping to emulate Kitty and Lance. He put his palms up defensively with a smile.  
  
"Ah'm outta here." Rogue suddenly blurted, and exited her room. She didn't know where to go though.  
  
But then the feeling of paranoia crept up on her, as she thought she saw something. Quickening her pace, Rogue moved into one of the common rooms. Glancing around, she saw no one.  
  
"Ah'm going crazy." She muttered, and then sat down in a sofa chair.  
  
Peering outside through the vast windows along the wall in front of her, Rogue watched the ferocious storm. The rain pelted the window, as the lightning illuminated the dark sky.  
  
Someone was behind her.  
  
Rogue could see it in the reflection of the windows.  
  
A hand reached over the chair and swiped, but Rogue was already rolling along the floor and onto her feet.  
  
She looked up at her attacker, but there was no one. Rogue had no time to be confused, as a foot slammed into her shoulder, sending her skidding to the side.  
  
"What do you want?!" Rogue cried out, finally looking at her attacker.  
  
The attacker wore sleek clothing, shiny black pants and a black long sleeve jacket. They also wore a mask, boots, and gloves. Thus, Rogue didn't have a good chance of stopping the attacker with her mutant powers.  
  
Suddenly two things jutted out one of the attackers gloves, gleaming in the light.  
  
_Ugh! Logan! But wait!_ Rogue's thoughts scattered. The claws were exactly the same as Logan's. But this person had only two claws. And they did not look like Logan. They looked slightly taller and not as large.  
  
_Logan would never try to hurt me either_, Rogue thought certainly.  
  
Suddenly her attacker lashed out, tackling her to the ground. A small circular device came into view, as Rogue's attacker was about to put it on her.  
  
"No!!" Rogue screamed, trying to fight back. Using what training she knew, she flipped her attacker over her with her legs. But they simply landed on their feet, as Rogue quickly got up.  
  
Before she was attacked again, Rogue ran toward the door, hoping to escape. Half expecting her attacker to trample, Rogue was surprised when the door and front of her flew down, and someone else tackled her. The two claws swished through the air right above her, slashing through something.  
  
Rogue suddenly found herself face to face with Gambit, peering into his eyes. But he suddenly pulled her off the ground, and then shoved her to the side, as the attacker now focused on him.  
  
There were to slash marks down the side of Remy's T-shirt, but luckily the claws hadn't touched his skin.  
  
The attacker screamed wildly and lunged forward, swiping at Remy. He managed to avoid most of the attacks, while only a few managed to rip through the front of his shirt leaving it in tatters over his chest.  
  
But then the fighting suddenly stopped. The attacker stood in a fighting stance, but didn't move.  
  
Suddenly a metal table shuddered, and then slammed into Remy.  
  
Rogue glanced around, searching for Magneto, half expecting him to pop up. But that left her guard down, as her attacker advanced on her.  
  
In one fluid movement, the attack flipped into the air, and as they were vertically over Rogue's head, they slapped a small disc like device on her forehead.  
  
Whatever it was, it drained her energy and strength. Rogue cried out, taking another glance at Remy, and then collapsed into unconsciousness.

==================================================================

A/N: The battle with Wanda was skipped because someone else has her. You'll have to guess who and how they did it. Also, the Acolytes in the next chapter will have a very different roster than in the show. Try to guess who you think we'll be on the team. Questions welcomed, and please review!!


	11. Day of Revelations Pt1

I know it's been a long time since I've updated, my apologies. I've had a lot to do. Now, onto the reviewers:

ishandahalf: I know the tracking device thing might have seemed weird, but I'm glad you liked the Remy part.

Star-of-Chaos: You'd like that now wouldn't you? Remy stripping for you...

Kaliann: Sorry if the Remy thing was a little overboard. I had it like that because a lot of people reading like Remy that way I think. Glad you liked the rest of the story though.

Kitrazzle Fayn: Sorry if it's been a long time since I last posted.

enchantedlight: I'm sure you would want Remy like that. Glad you liked the chapter.

=================================================================

"I don't care how long it takes. Just finish the job, and your services will be paid for."  
  
"Do I have to stay here?"  
  
"No, go as you please. Just make sure everything is in place, and that she can't remember a thing."  
  
"Of course, sir. And the other two?"  
  
"I can make sure that the young man will stay. It is the girl I'm worried about though."  
  
Awakening to the feeling of exhaustion, Rogue felt she needed more sleep. But of course, after a few moments, she realized that she wasn't home at all.  
  
Footsteps sounded fainter as she rolled onto her side. A door closed behind her, and they faded.  
  
Rogue slowly sat up, yet quickly gazed around at her surroundings. She was surrounded by gray metal walls, as well as piles of crates. A black door stood to her side.  
  
She had heard the voices. Rogue was certain it had been Magneto talking, which gave her incentive to believe she was in his base; wherever that was.  
  
The other voice had been a male's, sounding a little nervous and timid. They had been discussing something.  
  
"Remy?" Rogue whispered harshly, remembering that he had been with her when they'd been attacked. As she had predicted, no one answered.  
  
Rogue pushed herself up onto her feet, and slowly paced toward the door. Stopping in front of it, she was unsure whether to escape and look for Remy, or try and find out what Magneto was planning.  
  
Figuring there was someone watching her, Rogue decided against moving through the base. She half glanced around for any security cameras.  
  
Still though, she tried the door.  
  
"Locked," whispered Rogue angrily. It had been what she'd expected though.  
  
The young mutant slid down to the floor, with her back against the wall. She had to escape, to do something. Where Magneto was concerned, Rogue was sure the X-men would be there. And right now, she expected Magneto knew that too.  
  
Off to a corner, a lone security camera caught Rogue's eye. Gazing around a pile of crates, she glanced up at it, and then stood under it.  
  
A minute later, as she figured out how much of the room the security camera could view, an idea popped into her head.  
  
Another quick search proved to be very useful. A small vent was positioned just next to the door, almost hidden by the crates.  
  
Rogue smiled away from the camera, and then sat back down by the door. Sliding around, she made sure that the security camera's view only captured her feet. So whoever was watching thought she was just sitting there.  
  
A moment later, Rogue's sneakers were propped up to jut out in front of the camera. The crates, giving the illusion that she was still sitting, made her cover. All she had to do was escape, while whoever was watching still saw her shoes.  
  
She'd escape undetected, until someone found her shoes. But for now, she concentrated her newly obtained telekinesis, and quietly pried the vent off the ceiling. She didn't know if the camera picked up sound, but she wasn't taking chances.  
  
Quickly yet carefully, she floated into the air, blocked by crates. A moment later, she was uncomfortably shifting through the vent.  
  
"Now to find my way," muttered Rogue slowly, as she continued to crawl through the vents.  
  
Some voices in the distance piqued her attention, which made her speed up. She tried to keep the noise to her movement to a minimum though, as she drew closer to the voices.  
  
"I shall give her a test run, and see how much she's learned. With these new memories she should have more control. Am I correct, Mastermind?"  
  
"Of course sir. I expected all of her anger as been diminished."  
  
"Did you add the part about the X-men?"  
  
"Yes, she is convinced to serve your commands."  
  
"Very well. I shall send both of you. Once she's finished, report back to me. Then you will be rewarded and free to go."  
  
Still in the vents, Rogue started to ponder whom the two people below her were talking about. One voice was definitely Magneto's. The second one was identical to the voice she'd heard when she'd awaken. But who was Mastermind?  
  
The start of footsteps told Rogue that the two men below her were separating, leaving her alone.  
  
"What part about the X-men? What is Magneto planning?" Rogue questioned to herself. One way or another, she had to find Remy, and then get back to the mansion.  
  
Rogue silently pried the vent below her off with TK, and then dropped onto the floor below. Thankfully, no one was there to watch her.  
  
There were two doors in the room, one to the left and one to the right. Rogue tried to remember which way Magneto had taken, judging by his previous footsteps. So she took the left, figuring Magneto would lead her to Remy.  
  
The next room was very large, like a small warehouse. There were pillars and crates and a few dim lights. Rogue could barely see the outline of three metal orbs hidden behind some crates. They seemed to be moving.  
  
Quickly dodging behind a crate, Rogue silently watched as the orbs closed up. She glanced at the last one, and saw. Remy's face just before the orb sealed up.  
  
Resisting the urge to yell his name, Rogue continued to watch as the five orbs lifted into the air. Part of the ceiling opened up, drenching Rogue in moonlight. A moment later, the orbs were gone, and the ceiling started to close.  
  
Rogue sprang into action, lifting herself into the air. As she shot through the air, the ceiling became only feet apart from closing. Using a little TK, Rogue halted the ceiling just enough for her to slip outside. It immediately slammed shut behind her, sending her forwards by a rush of air.  
  
The metal orbs were nowhere in sight.  
  
"Ah guess Remy's with Magneto now," stated Rogue to herself, hoping it would impact her less if she said it instead of thinking it. Believing that the Cajun was being forced against his will somehow, Rogue took off into the air.  
  
Instantly a freezing sensation pricked Rogue's bare shoulders. She shivered and wrapped her arms around herself.  
  
There was light snow on the ground below her, and off in the distance was a ski lodge. Rogue smirked slightly as she realized where she was. Not that she had time to ski, but at least she knew the mansion was close by. Maybe she could beat Magneto there.  
  
Flying through the cold winds, Rogue hoped she wasn't too late.

=================================================================  
  
"Are you sure the Professor was feeling alright when he told us to go to the mall?" Bobby asked loudly, a little annoyed.  
  
"Maybe he wanted us to go shopping. I seriously want to wear something other than...this!" Jubilee stated, motioning at the plain new recruits uniform. "At least the others get a little variety in their uniforms.  
  
A few of the others nodded in agreement.  
  
"I agree with you, Bobby. The Professor was acting a little weird. I mean, he wasn't crazy, but he seems preoccupied or something." Ray added, as he and the other New Mutants made their way through the already closed mall. They had been able to enter due to Ray's electrical interference with the security system. He had slightly overloaded it with his powers.  
  
"Shouldn't the Brotherhood be with us?" Amara suddenly questioned, staring at Ray and Rahne. "I know you two are like all friends with us now or whatever, but the rest of your team is lazy."  
  
"Yeah, how come Todd, Fred, and Tabby get to stay home at the mansion?" Jamie added angrily.  
  
"They're watching the place." Rahne answered simply, even though she was a little mad as well.  
  
"Come on guys! Let's just separate and try to find something "out of the ordinary" here. The Professor sure was vague about what we were doing here." Bobby stated, being the leader that he was.  
  
A few of the others nodded, and separated into smaller groups.  
  
Their search only lasted about ten minutes. Already bored and confused, the new mutants met back up near the mall entrance.  
  
"Sorry to burst your bubbles guys, but I'm afraid we're the only people here", remarked Jubilee in a bored tone.  
  
Nobody replied, but they all felt like it was some practical joke the Professor played on them because they were so eager to prove themselves.  
  
"Let's just head back", stated Bobby slowly, bummed about the whole situation. There were a few nods, and then the new mutants started toward the main doors.  
  
The escalator suddenly came to life behind them.  
  
Toward the top of the escalator, the new mutants could barely notice the silhouette of a person standing at the top.  
  
"Uh oh, bad vibe," mumbled Jamie as the person stepped onto the moving escalator. It was a girl, about Jean's age, dressed in crimson and black with a coat and long gloves. Her hair was short and black, but on the sides it was dyed a scarlet red. The girl clenched her fists and looked up, eyeing the mutants below her. She moved her arms above her head, and flung them downwards; her fingers in motion.  
  
Suddenly all the lights along the sides that were off exploded into searing flares, darting along the floor. They continued like a domino effect down one wall, and started down the other wall towards the recruits.  
  
A piano lifted into the air, and sailed toward the group of mutants. Ray fired off a blast of electricity from his palms, planning on deflecting the heavy projectile. Oddly, his attack bent side ways, and blew out a window.  
  
The mutants scrambled to different sides, and dove out of the way as the piano crashed down onto their previous location.  
  
Jubilee landed on her back in a tree plantation grid. A flame seeped along the grass towards her. But a quick leap helped her narrowly avoid the inferno as it climbed up a pillar.  
  
Still having no control over his powers, Ray tried to aim away from his teammates, but it was as if his powers were locked on them. He blasted through another window, and then into Jamie. Five Jamie clones toppled threw some shop doors.  
  
Cautiously moving, Amara tried to avoid any stray electrical blast. She leapt out of the way as one destroyed the pillar holding a balcony. Landing in a roll brought Amara farther to the side.  
  
"Ray, what are you doing?!" She demanded urgently.  
  
"I don't know! I can't control it, I can't turn it off!!" Ray replied wildly, as he continued to uncontrollably destroy the mall.  
  
Amara looked toward the opposing mutant as she stepped of the escalator. Hoping to catch her off guard, she fired off a stream of lava. The girl noticed it though, and waved her hand. The molten lava turned direction, and poured down toward Amara. She rolled out of the way, as the floor was melted next to her.  
  
Five Jamie clones rushed at the girl as they exited the store they had been thrown into. A bright blue stream of energy shot out of her hand, and encased the Jamie clones. A moment later, there was only one Jamie as he was sent into a pillar.  
  
The girl then waved her hand, causing an explosion as well as the railing along the second floor to pry off. It wrapped around Roberto, trapping him. At the same time, Rahne was sneaking up behind the mutant in her wolf form. Getting a running start, she was prepared to tackle the girl. At the last second though, Rahne was knocked backwards, spiraling out of control. But as she slid backwards along the floor, she was in her human form.  
  
Sam was now catapulting through the air, charging toward the new mutants opponent. But with little concentration, she sent Sam spinning out of control, where he crashed in to a pillar and decimated it.  
  
Just after Sam, Bobby came forward, ready to attack. But his hands suddenly became in cased in a sphere shaped blue energy. His arms shot out to the sides, and beams of ice controllably escaped his palms. The twin ice streams encased both Amara and Jubilee, before they wrapped around Bobby's arms, back, and chest, freezing a chunk of ice around himself.  
  
The girl suddenly screamed in anger as she preformed something with her hands. Separate streams of flaming energies shot out, exploding into different parts of the mall, causing multiple explosions.  
  
Ray's control had finally been retained, as the second floor was about to collapse on him. Amara came up from behind and shouldered him forward, moving them both away from the collapsing floor.  
  
"It's not good, Ray! We can't stop her; she's too strong! We've got to retreat!" Amara pleaded with him, as Ray helped her up and then shattered the ice with his fist.  
  
"It's not over yet", objected Ray angrily in a shout.  
  
"Yes, it is!" Amara retorted, pulling Ray's arm toward the main doors. The rest of the new mutants ran with them, all escaping the chaotic scene.  
  
The girl did not follow them though.  
  
Once they were outside in the parking lot, all the teens felt defeated and agitated.  
  
"Could the Professor have known we'd fight someone so powerful?" Sam asked to no one in particular.  
  
Bobby was shaking his head angrily.  
  
"Let's get back. Something's wrong with the Professor. I know it."  
  
A few of the others agreed as they headed toward the X-van.  
  
Then they left, without even looking back.

=================================================================  
  
Moving through the night, Rogue kept high in the sky. She wanted to be undetected as she flew towards the mansion. But she did keep her eyes peeled as she went, knowing that Magneto must be somewhere close by.  
  
As she flew over the Bayville Port, something caught her attention.  
  
Two small groups of people were moving about along the warehouses by the port. One group was in the clearing, while another was moving in between the warehouses.  
  
Below her, the X-jet was stationed nearby the two groups, yet hidden behind a building.  
  
"What's going on?" Rogue asked herself as she moved closer to ground. Sure enough, the X-men and some of the Brotherhood were moving about, searching for something.  
  
Rogue also noted five familiar metal orbs docked on the ground. She flew to the top of a building close to the orbs, and carefully peered down at them.  
  
Empty.  
  
But Rogue was sure Magneto's group was close. Taking a moment to search telepathically, she found Remy's location. He was moving towards one of the groups, hidden behind pillars of boxes.  
  
Rogue prepared herself, as she knew a battle was about to commence. But what made her scared was that things were different now.  
  
Gambit was with Magneto.

=================================================================

A/N: So there's the first part. The next chapter will involve the battling, as well as a different twist. Please review.


	12. Day of Revelations Pt2

Shout outs:

GambitGirl2008: Glad you like the story.

enchantedlight: Yes, Remy is bad, but will ROgue be able to turn him good? And he does have his reasons why he's with Magneto...

Kaliann: I hope you enjoy this chapter too.

ishandahalf: Yeah, Rogue is clever...And she doesn't like Remy joining Mags. But what can she do?

Star-of-Chaos: Thanks, and you're right, there's probably lots of people out there that would want a Remy stripper.

Disclaimer: Oh yeah, by the way, I don't own any of this X-men Evolution stuff.

=================================================================

Normally, Rogue wouldn't have been able to warn her teammates without getting noticed. If Remy was here, then the other Acolytes and Magneto must be present too. If they knew she was here, her cover would be blown. Not that she was hiding or anything.  
  
Hiding by a maze of crates, Remy pulled out a single card, the ace of spades. Once it was charged, he moved a little closer to the group of Scott, Jean, Evan, and Kurt.  
  
None of the four mutants noticed the attacker behind them, but Rogue did. With her newly gained telepathy, she summoned a thought to Jean.  
  
**Behind you!** Rogue's voice mentally called out to Jean. Taking the warning as a reflex instinct, the red head spun around just as Gambit toss his charged card her way. Acting fast, Jean spun the card around with her TK, and redirected it at Gambit. The Cajun jumped back as the card exploded.  
  
Part of the blast caught him, which became evident as he stood up. The left side of his dark gray over shirt was missing, and his tight black undershirt was in shreds on one side. There were no injuries apparent though.  
  
Gambit smirked oddly, and then showed a handful of cards to the X-men. As he charged them, he produced another handful. Scott fired off an optic blast as Gambit charged the second handful of cards, but the Cajun simply leapt over the beam. While in midair, he tossed down a fury of kinetic cards.  
  
Jean formed a TK shield in front of her, as Kurt teleported himself and Evan away. But Scott tried to destroy the cards before they could explode on impact. As his optic blast tore through about twenty cards, they exploded. He hadn't expected the explosion to be as powerful though. The kinetic discharge caught Scott in its wake.  
  
"Scott!!!" Jean screamed as her teammate and maybe more, was hit. As the last of the cards rained down towards the two mutants, Jean extended her shield over Scott on the ground.  
  
Once the attack had ceased, Jean cleared the explosion fumes away with a TK bubble. Gambit, however, was long gone.  
  
"Scott," muttered Jean as she rushed over to him. Kurt and Evan appeared behind her. Scott was baring burn marks on his arm and chest. The explosion had been strong enough to badly tear up Scott's uniform, leaving the upper half only in shreds, but the burns were only minor.  
  
"I should teleport you back to de Professor," Kurt suggested as he helped Jean get Scott to his feet.  
  
"No, I'm still going to fight." Scott replied sternly, as he groaned a bit.  
  
"Hey, wasn't that Rogue's boyfriend or something?" Evan asked suddenly, causing all the others to look at him.  
  
"Yeah, you're right. But what's he doing with Magneto?" Jean asked angrily.  
  
Scott replied quickly, already trying to move without support.  
  
"Whatever the reason, he's are enemy now. And don't forget that."

=================================================================  
  
The second group, composed of Beast, Kitty, Lance, Todd, Fred, Warren, and Tabitha, had watched the explosion from afar. They immediately set into action, racing towards the fumes floating in the air.  
  
"Finally, some action," muttered Lance as he ran with Kitty. She just giggled at his comment, which made the older mutant smile sheepishly. But off in front of them, Jean came into view from behind a crate.  
  
"It's a trap!!" Jean screamed at them, but it was too late. The large group of mutants started to notice there were large metal objects littered around them. They were standing in a clearing between warehouses. All the metal objects around them started to vibrate, then surge, and then bounce and flop around with great shuddering noises. The mutants had to be light on their feet to evade the large objects.  
  
Large metal pipes broke through the ground and lifted up, as the whole ground started to vibrate. Over to the side, a cylinder building of metal stood shaking. All the nuts and bolts that held it together shot out like rain. The whole building parted into metal plates, and shot off into the air.  
  
Piles of crates were stacked next to each other, having been concealed by the metal dome. But there was something else that was attracting the mutants' attention.  
  
Sabertooth roared vigorously as he stood atop one of the crates. A few crates to his left sat Psylocke; crossing her legs as she sat on the edge and casually looking around like nothing was interesting her. Until Quicksilver appeared next to her in the blink of an eye. He slipped his arm around her, and she rubbed his chest playfully.  
  
Shuffling his cards calmly, Gambit looked up at the X-men with a saucy smirk. But there was someone else with Magneto's henchmen. Standing atop the tallest pile of crates was a figure dressed in sleek black clothing. A mask concealed the person's face and hair, as they stood rigidly. The figure's head tilted down, and they crossed their arms in a diagonal fashion. Their fist clenched in front of their shoulders, and two sets of twin adamantium claws popped out with a sound the X-men were familiar with.  
  
A few mutants thought it was Wolverine instantly; he had been missing. Until they noted the figure's form. It wasn't Wolverine.  
  
As the X-men stared down their opponents, Gambit causally selected a card out of his new deck. With a kinetic charge, his ace of spades glowed. He tossed it towards the X-men, followed by more and more kinetically charged cards.  
  
The majority of the mutants backed up as the continual line of cards caused explosions, but Beast leapt forward and started toward Gambit. He leapt up at the younger mutant, but was taken to the ground by Sabertooth.  
  
Psylocke floated off her block and stopped a few inches off the ground. As Sabertooth and Beast hit the ground, they knocked a barrel to the side. With a clap for emphasis, Betsy raised her hand, lifting the barrel into the air. She sent it forward at Jean, who stopped it mid air only a few feet away.  
  
Not letting up, Psylocke waved her arms continuously, sending more barrels, as well as crates and metal bars. Scott and Jean used their powers to deflect or halt the flying projectiles, while Kurt and Evan tried to get in close on Psylocke. They were casted backwards by a wave of TK though.  
  
High in the sky, Storm extended her palms down toward Psylocke. She summoned a lightning bolt aimed straight for the purple haired ninja. It crashed down just as she flipped out of the way.  
  
Psylocke recovered to her feet, and shot off into the air towards Storm. But an object blast slammed into her in mid air, sending her backwards through the air.  
  
The telepathic ninja dropped back toward the ground, until Warren caught her in his arms as he flapped his wings through the air.  
  
Psylocke looked a little dazed, until she locked her gaze on Warren.  
  
"Thank you big, strong man with wings. My name's Betsy." Betsy cooed flirtatiously, as her hand moved across Warren's muscular chest. She found the zipper that went straight down the front of the upper half of his uniform.  
  
"What're you doing?!" Warren demanded, as he noticed Betsy had fully unzipped his shirt.  
  
"Aw, can't I have a little fun with the enemy too? That valley girl liked her man when he was against her." Betsy whined in a soft voice, as her hands snaked up onto Warren's bare shoulders. However, the winged mutant was looking past her and at the ground.  
  
Betsy smoothed her hands down Warren's bare chest as he spoke.  
  
"Do you fly well?"  
  
"Huh?" Betsy asked with a confused looked. Then she suddenly found herself dropping through the air as Warren let her go with a smile. He had planned it, and she only dropped ten feet before she landed in Pietro's arms. The silver-haired speed demon looked as confused as Betsy did.  
  
Quickly, Betsy hugged onto Pietro's broad chest, and squeezed tightly.  
  
"Hi, love! How's it going?"

==================================================================  
  
Never having to leave her spot, Rogue watched the battles unfold. None of the X-men had needed her help, so she watched from her hiding spot. Sooner or later she hoped to spot Magneto. He was planning something, and she wanted to know what.  
  
Off to the side, Sabertooth knocked Beast down to the ground from a large construction frame. Sabertooth grinned in satisfaction as he left Beast on the ground, and walked over to big up a large and heavy crate.  
  
But before he could even try to squash his opponent, Rogue quickly knocked a pile of metal pipes into the air, sending them at Sabertooth. Rogue controlled two of the pipes with her TK, sending on that knocked the crate from Sabertooth's hands. The other one turned sideways, and knocked the feral mutant onto his back.  
  
None of the X-men or Magneto's henchmen had noticed Rogue aid her fellow teammate. But as she gazed around the battlefield, and then the tall buildings around her, a figure became apparent on one of the buildings.  
  
Rogue was sure it was Magneto, but then again one of Magneto's team members had gone missing. The one that had attacked Rogue in the mansion, the one like Logan, was missing. Rogue didn't doubt that whoever it was had some sort of secret agenda to deal with.  
  
With her focus now on who she thought was Magneto, Rogue lifted into the air. Instead of going straight at him though, she moved along the outside of some warehouses, coming to the building Magneto was standing on. She went to the opposite side on the balcony he was on, and quickly shot into the air.  
  
Maybe she could surprise the master of magnetism. But then again, Rogue had no idea what Magneto was orchestrating. A simple touch could steal the man's memories and plans.  
  
If she could touch him.

==================================================================

A/N: Just to say it, this will be in three parts. I just shortened the battles so it wouldn't take a long time. And also, the fling with Betsy and Warren is also something to look for, since in the comics they had a relationship. Please review.


	13. Day of Revelations Pt3

Shout outs:  
  
enchantedlight: Thanks. Hope this update was soon enough.  
  
Star-of-Chaos: I'm glad you liked that part. Kinda just a hint of the fact that they did have a relationship in the comics. Betsy even hit on Scott before she found Warren.  
  
GambitGirl2008: Thanks, hope this is a quick update.  
  
Kaliann: Glad you like the story, and enjoy your vacation.  
  
crazy-me: Thanks, and I'll try to.  
  
AN: Okay, just to note here, this story is almost done. About three more chapters after this. Just wanted to let you know.  
  
Disclaimer: Do I ever own it? Nope...  
  
JUST ADDED: Seems something went wrong and the whole chapter is not showing!!! I noticed this when I looked it over. The preview was fine, but it turned out bad. I'm trying to fix it and I hope it changes soon. So I replaced this chapter with this content with this note added. If it's fine and the whole chapter shows, then yes!!! If not, please bear with it. It stops toward the end, and you can tell if it's fully showing because I have an author note at the end. So if it doesn't all show, I know, but please still read and review. I hope it'll fix soon.  
  
========================================================================  
  
Drifting through the air at a casual pace, Rogue surveyed her options. Sooner or later, Magneto was going to do something. All she had to do was stop him before he could bring her friends anymore harm.  
  
If only it was that easy.  
  
Having absorbed many mutants, Rogue knew how it felt when she was the thief of her victims' soul, pilfering their psyche. Thankfully the effects weren't permanent because it was already getting crowded in her head with the evanesced psyche of her previous victims. But it was always the same. They'd struggle, maybe scream, or give her a look that always haunted her dreams. Rogue never knew the feeling of being absorbed. She still felt a little guilty, even after absorbing her enemies. There was always a part of them she could never give back.  
  
But only Magneto had fought back. Not once had the other person stopped Rogue from her absorption. The master of magnetism had, and he'd even maintained his powers. If he was that powerful, it scared Rogue what he could be capable of.  
  
Looming around the side of the tall skyscraper, Rogue watched the man dressed in crimson armor with a flowing purple cape. He looked formidable enough; just the vibes he gave off were somewhat intimidating. But Rogue knew what she wanted, and she wouldn't back down. There were answers in the man's mind, and Rogue had the key to unlock them. She just hoped it wouldn't be like a Pandora's Box.  
  
Rogue slipped off her gloves and descended onto the balcony as quietly as she could. Magneto was surveying the battlefield, even though it seemed most of the fighting had stopped. But his back was to Rogue, and his attention elsewhere.  
  
As Rogue stalked up to Magneto, a quiet chuckle could be heard faintly. And it was coming from Magneto.  
  
"Right on schedule," he muttered, as a metal bar clamped around Rogue's waist, holding her in place. "But then again, I have no schedule."  
  
"What're you planning, buckethead?!" Rogue demanded angrily, as she struggled with her restraint.  
  
"You'll have to touch me to find out," the man replied casually. Oddly, the bar loosened.  
  
Rogue gaped at him, confused about his answer. It seemed like a trap, but she couldn't tell. Magneto's smug grin didn't help. His face was an enigma, as were his intentions.  
  
"Like I would let you do that though." Spat Magneto, and with the flick of his wrist, Rogue was tossed onto her back.  
  
Magneto turned his attention back to the vast number of mutants down below him. A waved his hand through the air, directing his metal orbs onto a roof a few building away. Rogue was sure his team was in the orbs, although she could barely even see the traveling orbs, due to lack of light on the roof. It was already late night.  
  
Rogue hoped that maybe she could find Remy's motives in the man's mind before her. If he knew.  
  
"You're not just going to lay there like a weakling, are you?" Magneto asked nonchalantly, without even looking back at Rogue.  
  
"And disappoint you?"  
  
Rogue hopped up onto her feet, and outstretched her palms. A few crates behind her lifted into the air. Magneto now turned aware, fully aware of the threat next to him. A metal pipe lifted in front of him, as he began to bat down the crates Rogue launched at him.  
  
Then he sent the pipe shooting at Rogue like a metal arrow. She leapt backwards against the wall as it protruded into her previous position. Both mutants lifted into the windy sky.  
  
"And so it seems you've picked up some telekinesis, Rogue. But have you not touched a soul in the past while? Surely I know of only two telekinetic mutants."  
  
"Well it looks like you know three now!" Rogue spat, as she threw herself into an aerial sidekick. Magneto evaded it easily, and turned to face Rogue.  
  
"And yet it seems you've acquired these abilities longer than your regular limits. Yet Miss Grey, whom I'm expecting was the one you touched, seems fine."  
  
"Well aren't you observant today!"  
  
Magneto floated in the air casually, not retorting at all. Rogue neglected to attack again, hoping that she could get some answers the easy way. It was never fun to be the pilferer of a person's soul. Even though it didn't hurt her, there was still pain and guilt.  
  
"Why you stay with Xavier I can't comprehend!" Magneto shouted, as his aggression rose. "You could take any power you wanted, yet you play by the rules! Why not have a choice and become powerful? Your limitless power would be very appreciative."  
  
Rogue scoffed angrily.  
  
"By who, you?! All you want to do is use me to become a weapon against the Professor and the X-men, as well as anyone who defies you! Ah'm no weapon, Ah'm a person!"  
  
"You're a versatile mutant who can take whatever you want from someone! Their talents, personalities, their powers! You're just afraid!" Magneto bellowed into the night.  
  
"Why wouldn't Ah be?! Ah can't touch people without harming them! You have no idea how it feels?!"  
  
"But maybe Gambit does," whispered Magneto with a sly grin. Rogue gasped as any harsh comments faded from her voice. "If you joined me, you two would be teammates. You're relationship would be stronger, and you'd grow closer."  
  
Rogue was speechless for a few moments.  
  
"No, you're bad, and Remy's good! Ah know that! You're using something against him, otherwise he wouldn't want anything to do with a scumbag like you!!"  
  
The master of magnetism was taken back, as he glared angrily at Rogue. With a growl, he summoned a magnetic pulse between himself and Rogue.  
  
"You are not doing that again to meh!" Rogue stated, as she created a TK shield to shoulder the attack. "It's your turn to be knocked on your ass!!"  
  
With a blast of telekinesis, Magneto's magnetic pulse was deflected, and he was hit with a fury of TK. Magneto plummeted backwards through the air, and smashed through a wall.  
  
"This ain't over yet," whispered Rogue, as she took off after him. Just as Magneto started to stand up back on the balcony, Rogue halted to floating in the air, and drew her hands back. Magneto was dragged up a few feet into the air, only a foot away from Rogue. "Ah want answers!!"  
  
Rogue thrusted her hands onto Magneto's face and into his helmet. The absorption commenced, as both mutants glowed in the night.  
  
It was only a split second into it that Rogue realized she'd fallen into a trap. Now it was too late.  
  
Magneto cringed through the pain and smirked, gripping Rogue's wrists so she couldn't pry her bare palms off his face. Rogue cried out as a flood of thoughts and memories swept over her.  
  
She couldn't organize anything. Magneto's mind was too chaotic to search for anything. He had his thoughts well guard. Everything poured in, but it was like deciphering a code. Rogue couldn't access anything.  
  
But it was overwhelming her. And Magneto was not letting go. The absorption was too much, as Rogue herself started to feel the effects. But then new memories flooded her mind. Memories of how the X-men treated her so badly. Scott and Jean were yelling at her. Kitty was treating her like dirt. Kurt was chasing her. Wolverine was attacking her. Rogue tried to fight it, being sure that the memories were a façade of fake images. But as the seconds passed, Rogue grew more and more possessed by the memories. To her, they were the truth.  
  
The lone enhancements that had somehow stay with Magneto from somewhere clashed with Rogue's power. Every person she'd ever absorbed were speaking in her mind, fighting to take control. Their powers, emotions, and control surfaced.  
  
Rogue was losing her own control.  
  
Now she was self possessed, trapped by each part of everyone she'd touched. Magneto had passed out now, enabling Rogue to finally break free.  
  
Magneto slumped onto the balcony, while all the scattered objects that had been spiraling around Rogue, due to her TK and her emotions, dropped onto the balcony as well.  
  
Rogue knew Magneto had planned it all. He had purposely done it all to overload her powers and to alter her memories somehow. The truth was enshrouded in the shadows of Rogue's mind, as she turned and gazed down at the X-men.  
  
With all the powers at her disposal, Rogue was ready to use her formidable force against the people she used to consider friends. Now she was lost to them. The false memories fueled her, as Rogue floated down toward the mutants below her.  
  
Back in the midst of her mind, Rogue cried out helplessly. Now that she was as equal as all the people that occupied her mind, there was no control.  
  
It was up to the X-men to save their friend now.  
  
========================================================================  
  
Jean Grey looked up into the nighttime sky as a lone figure floated towards her. Lightning cracked above in the newly formed thunderstorm clouds. A bright red glow appeared on the shadowed figure's face.  
  
And then Jean felt herself being lifted into the air.  
  
All the metal objects that had been scattered around the lot started to vibrate, as the X-men looked around in confusion.  
  
One by one, each of the mutants were suddenly dragged into the air by an unseen force. They were floating as a group, all facing an emotionless Rogue. None of them could break free, as they were in her hands now.  
  
Once Rogue's eyes filled with ruby colored energy, everyone was alert. Jean, the closest, gasped and thrusted out her wrist together and palms out, giving Rogue a forceful push to divert the optic blast that launched from her eyes. It narrowly missed everyone, destroying the roof of a warehouse.  
  
Angered, Rogue simply swept her hand through the air in a horizontal motion, and all the X-men were casted onto the ground roughly. They quickly scrambled to get up as the wind picked up around Rogue. A very thin twister shot from her hands and descended down a few feet to the ground. Sand was brushed into the air, and the X-men became trapped inside the vortex of a sandstorm. Kurt and Kitty escaped with their powers, while Jean put up a shield to block the sand. Most of the others just shielded their faces.  
  
"Something's wrong with her!" Kitty shouted as she phased up out of the ground a few good feet from the sandy whirlwind.  
  
"No kidding!" Jean retorted, as she widened her shield to deflect debris.  
  
"We'll have to take her down! Something's happened to her and she's attacking us spitefully!" Scott added in his leader tone, as the X-men prepared themselves to stop Rogue.  
  
But she was not going to have any of it.  
  
Scott fired of two optic beams, which Rogue evaded easily. She countered with a lightning bolt, striking the ground as Scott leapt away.  
  
Flying above, Warren tried to sneak in on Rogue. But it was almost impossible to, as Rogue's telepathy told her where everyone was. She looked up, and released and optic beam.  
  
Warren was slammed into the chest. The winged mutant flipped through the air a bit, but tried to recover. Until Rogue blasted him again, this time pinning him to a pillar. The scarlet beam washed over Warren as he was pinned, aimed at his chest. The front of his uniform shirt torn apart into shreds from the intensity of the beam, as did his sleeves. The beam wasn't burning or bruising him, as the crimson ray covered his bare chest.  
  
Warren tried to escape with strong flaps of his wings, as Jean tried to snatch Rogue with her TK.  
  
As Rogue was yanked downwards by Jean, Warren took off into the air, only to collapse onto the ground. Rogue retaliated and whipped Jean off her feet with a strong gust of wind.  
  
The rest of the X-men separated, as Rogue fired off a powerful optic blast that tore right through the ground, revealing that it was hollow. Nobody paid attention to what was down beneath them though.  
  
Rogue however knew exactly what she was going to do.  
  
With barely any concentration, the whole area started to shake from her quake. She focused the energy right on the group of X-men, causing the ground beneath them to break up and collapse. Everyone was dropped into the underground level beneath them. Rogue smirked with delight as she hid in the shadows to see what awaited her enemies.  
  
A deep vibrating sound shot through the room beneath. Most of the X-men were in the dark shadows, except for the small cascades of lights from around the warehouse. They could feel the ground as it shuddered beneath something massive.  
  
Around them were tall pillar like constructions, like climbing towers. The room had a high ceiling and was shaped like more of a rectangle. They could find the sides, but the front and back of the room was enshrouded in the shadows. Piles of crates were situated near the towers, while the middle area of the room was bare, except for the rocky ground that had broken in.  
  
The footsteps grew louder, as a few floodlights came on that were attached to the towers. But there were also glowing lights in the middle of the room. The figure they were attached to was an extremely large silhouette. As it stepped into the light, the X-men stared in a stunned manner.  
  
Standing before them was a mechanic monstrosity, a massive weapon. Clad in armor and filled with multiple energy cannons and blasters, the robotic fighter stared down at the X-men. It's cold and glowing gaze shifted on them.  
  
"Mutant signatures detected. Elimination, commence now." A computer like voice stated deeply. The X-men started to back up away from the towering behemoth, only to find themselves stuck.  
  
"Operatives, move out!" A man shouted from the balconies above. The X-men finally noticed a large number of men with guns around them. But they vanished into the shadows, as a lone man stood staring with utter glee.  
  
The Sentinel was ready.  
  
========================================================================  
  
Above the underground level, Rogue watched silently. All the voices nagged at her as she did, and it was getting hard to stay in one spot. She needed to clear her head before she lost any amount of control she had left.  
  
The X-men had started fighting the Sentinel now, but they were fighting a losing battle. There wasn't enough room to move much due to the Sentinel's size. Those who could fly did, and some hid for sneak attacks. But then Sentinel could easily attack multiple mutants at one time.  
  
Now though, as the robotic destroyer started to suffer more obstacles and attacks, it resorted to firing off greenish goops. The first goop hit Kitty, but she phased through it as it hardened around her. Todd and Scott weren't as lucky, as they became caught by the goop.  
  
Warren and Tabitha were hit as well, lessening the X-men strength more. It soon became more and more evident that they needed to retreat. Even without all their teammates.  
  
The X-jet appeared over them in the nighttime sky, but before it could descend closer, Ororo, Hank, and Fred were caught as well.  
  
Rogue gazed up at the X-jet, seeing the Professor maneuvering it. He might've been able to stop her, so Rogue quickly took off into the air.  
  
She didn't even bother looking back, as she shot through the clouds.  
  
None of the X-men were going to stop her. Rogue had gone rogue on them.  
  
========================================================================  
  
A few rooms next to the underground level with the Sentinel, the mutant known as Wolverine was slowly regenerating, almost completely healed from his own duel with the robot hunter.  
  
He was awake and his senses were on alert in the room he was in. Trapped by restraints, he didn't bother to struggle. Even though the room was casted in shadows, it didn't mean Wolverine couldn't know what was happening.  
  
But an odd scent piqued his interests suddenly. He wasn't alone anymore.  
  
Waiting in the shadows close by, a girl watched. Adamantium claws poked out from her gloved knuckles, as she clenched her fists.  
  
"You're the reason," the girl whispered. Wolverine snarled and struggled against his restraints to find the mysterious hiding person.  
  
In a lone ray of florescent light, a gleam shot off against two adamantium claws as they moved closer toward Wolverine.  
  
"Weapon X..." The voice trailed off in a whispered filled with anger and hatred. Wolverine watched as another set of adamantium claws appeared above him, ready to pierce into him.  
  
Wolverine had no idea there was some like him. But whoever it was, they had a score to settle with him.  
  
========================================================================  
  
And that's the end of the three part. Rogue's lost it, kind off an earlier Self Possessed but she hates the X-men. I changed around the mutants who got captured as well. And because of all this, mutants have yet to been revealed to Bayville. Expect that soon though. Only a few chapters to go. Please review! 


	14. Lockdown

Shout outs:

GambitGirl2008: Thanks, hope this update is soon enough.

Purity Black: I 'm glad you liked it. And there will be a lot of things different.

Star-of-Chaos: I'm not sure if he can too, but for this story he did. And you're right about Rogue.

enchantedlight: Thanks

Kaliann: Glad you liked it.

=================================================================

"Well that was a total failure."

Everyone in the X-van turned to face Jamie with glares, but truly they all agreed with him. It had been their chance to shine, and they had lost it. But then again, they weren't even sure if the others could have handled the mutant they had faced.

As they pulled up to the mansion gates, Ray suddenly pointed ahead at the mansion.

"Uh, when did the mansion go into lockdown?"

Everyone's attention focused on the mansion, which had gone from a cozy place they called home, to a locked down building, seemingly expecting some kind of invasion. Metal plates concealed the windows, as well as the main doors to the foyer. The weapons system on the institute grounds was on full alert, and the angel statue on the fountain had risen high out of the water to reveal an energy canon.

Oddly, it seemed the New Mutants weren't welcomed.

"Maybe the forgot we were away," suggested Jubilee, as she unbuckled her seat belt, and exit through the door to her right. Rahne and Amara sitting next to her followed suit. In the seats behind them, Sam, Roberto, and Jamie were already unbuckling their seat belts. Upfront, Bobby and Ray were still staring in confusion, trying to figure out how they could possibly elude the security system and get inside, without thrashing the landscape or building.

Once the two finally got out, the rest of their teammates were watching through the gates, peering in on the lockdown set home.

"I say we break into the hanger since that'll probably be the easy way to get inside. Then we'll be close to the security room, so maybe we'll find out why this is happening. Then we can shut it down." Bobby suggested, taking on his leader role.

Everyone agreed and listened as he grouped the New Mutants into teams.

"Magma and Berzerker, you're with me. We'll be covered be Roberto and Sam, while Rahne, Jamie, and Jubilee distract the weapons. Make sure to avoid getting hit at all. Just move fast, but cautiously. The three of us will try to break in fast, so follow us quickly. Got it?"

The New Mutants nodded, and then separated into their teams. Jubilee, Jamie, and Rahne shimmied up onto the wall, ready to act as distractions. Roberto transformed into his sunlit form, while Sam took off into the air. Bobby, Amara, and Ray prepared to blow out the gates that were unable to be opened by their regular passwords or key panels.

"Ready?" Bobby asked everyone. "Go!"

The team that had scaled the wall leapt off and landed in rolls to give them momentum for a sprint. Rahne morphed into her wolf form while Jamie activated around ten clones. Back up the rear, Jubilee showered the area with blinding sparks and flares, which she hoped would either damage or hinder the energy canons and blasters that were now all targeted on the three of them.

At the same time as them, Sam directed himself around them, ready to deflect any beams or blasts with his thermo kinetic shield that came close to any of the other mutants. Acting as a guard as well, Roberto swooped and dived through the air, mostly protecting his teammates, but ready to take out any weapons when he had the chance.

Bobby, Ray, and Amara waited only a second more before combining their forces against the gates, which succumbed quickly. Then they broke into a dash, following the least noticed by the security weapons path.

They fared well, taking out about half of the weapons and receiving no injuries. After that it was a straight run to the cliff behind the mansion, which only took seconds do to their momentum, tension, and adrenalin. Now all they had to do was figure out how to destroy the opening wall in the cliff before all weapons had targeted them again. They only had seconds to plan.

"Hey guys, isn't this like that one night we had a party?" Jamie asked bluntly, the calmest of the group. Everyone turned to face incredulously. But they started to remember the night as well.

"Yeah," remarked Bobby, although his head was elsewhere. He turned back around to staring down the cliff, intent on making a way down toward the hanger entrance. Finally he had an idea.

Using his power to form moisture into ice, Bobby slowly carved out a solid set of stairs that reached down from the side of the cliff and curved down and attached to the side of the cliff just below the hanger door. He added an extra layer of ice to make sure it wouldn't crack under the weight of eight teens, and turned back around to his teammates.

"Got it covered now!" He shouted, getting their attention. The rest of the New Mutants made a dash down the ice steps, making sure to keep a somewhat single file line due to the short width of the steps. Bobby quickly iced an energy canon just to make sure it wouldn't do any damage. However, an unseen blaster from the wall shot at him, catching him in the chest with an energy blast.

The force of the blast sent Bobby backwards through the air, smashing once against his sculptured steps, and then over the side. Luckily he'd managed to reach out and grab the end of a step, keeping him from plummeting into the ocean. He didn't dare inspect his wound, as he dangled over the side.

Ray and Jubilee were instantly at his aid, grabbing both of his arms and lifting him up quickly but carefully.

Behind them, Roberto was already pounding through the door, while Amara was melting her way through. Combined, they were making quick work of the wall.

Bobby lay on his back, breathing heavily as, Jubilee tentatively unzipped what remained of the front of his uniform, which was thrashed and in shreds over his chest. She gingerly slipped the upper half of his shoulders and arms, and inspected his chest more. Minor burns scarred his chest, and there was some bleeding as well. Jubilee then took the tattered shirt she'd removed from him, and gingerly wrapped it around his upper body. She couldn't cover as much since it had been torn up, but she at least covered the majority of the wound, tying it tight enough so it would stay there. But she left it slightly loose so it wouldn't hurt Bobby more.

"Hang in there, Bobby." Jubilee whispered, running her fingers down his sweaty cheek, causing him to smile through the pain. He softly gripped her hand, and tried to ease himself up.

By now, Amara and Roberto had destroyed enough of the hanger door for the New Mutants to get through. They moved in quickly, although Bobby and Jubilee moved a little quicker, as a beam of energy tore through the ice stairs they had just been on. They were showered by a chilling cloud of diamond dust, as well as tiny slivers of ice. But they continued on, following the rest of their team through the underground level.

Yet their path was barred by a large security weapon on rollers and with energy canons pointed down at them.

The New Mutants separated, those with offensive powers packing the punch against the weapon, while the others acted as distractions. Bobby hung off to the side though, concentrating on his powers so he could use them when they would be needed.

Minutes later the weapon had been slowed by the consecutive attacks, while the New Mutants advanced their way towards the exit of the hanger. Bobby formed a block of ice around the lower half of the weapon, halting its movement and opportunity to follow. But it was still dangerous.

The weapon fired off two powerful energy blasts, aimed at the group of mutants escaping. Ray and Amara were caught by the powerful end of the attacks, while the others were knocked off their feet from the wake. The two mutants who had taken the blunt of the attack slid along the floor after being knocked backwards. The others quickly picked themselves up and raced to help their two newly injured friends.

Amara was unconscious, her hair a little fried and part of her uniform burnt. Roberto picked her up in his strong arms, and cradled her against his chest. Ray on the other hand, was still conscious, but barely. The impact of the beam had ripped apart his shirt, revealing his well toned upper body covered in minor burns like Bobby. There was no bleeding though, but Ray was still hurting badly. But with the help of Sam and Jamie, he was able to escape down the hall with the others.

It had only taken a minutes before they were in the security control room, making sure to close the door behind them incases anything was following them. Bobby took to the main control, while Ray rested on one knee and Roberto still held Amara.

Bobby was typing furiously, trying to disable the lockdown that had been initiated on the mansion. Then he noticed the self-destruct countdown.

"Dammit!!" Bobby yelled, and slammed his fists down angrily, only to try once more at halting the countdown. Everyone else was staring at the large screen, watching as the countdown ticked past one minute.

"Move out of the way. I'm gonna fry this turkey!" Ray stated, standing up and bathing his fists in electricity.

"No," objected Bobby calmly. "We need to get outta here."

The others sensed his seriousness, and had already realized the importance of the situation. If they didn't get out, they would be trapped in the blast.

They were out of the room by an electronic voice announced that there was only fifty seconds before self-destruct. Bobby led the pack, not even bother to wipe any sweat away as it rolled down his face. His "bandage" was already soaked with sweat as well as some blood, but mostly his wound had stopped bleeding. The pain was still there, but he pushed through it.

There was little trouble on the way out, until they got into the hanger again. The weapon they had fought early was still ready to attack, but a few quick sparklers and blasts of electricity thrashed it enough to prevent a chase. It had gotten one shot out though, nearly taking down Rahne from behind. Sam though had seen it from behind though, and dove over her. His momentum from sprinting carried him far enough to cover her, and to avoid some of the blast himself. He had been careful not to catapult towards her, as it would have carried both of them out into the ocean. The blast had still grazed his back, leaving along rip in the back of his uniform, as well as a small burn. But aside from a little pain, he was fine.

Sam had immediately helped Rahne up, and the two continued to dash after the others. Rahne would've thanked him, but since they were in a very quick hurry, she decided she'd make it up somehow. If they could get out in time.

The X-jet was parked near the hanger door, as the New Mutants piled into it. Bobby took the main controls, but nobody questioned it. They all knew he was the best pilot out of the group, and they knew he could do it. Jubilee took the seat next to him, and gave his bare shoulder a reassuring squeeze while he started the jet. Bobby didn't look at her as he started to take off, but he was grateful. Jubilee touched Bobby's arm, while his biceps bulged as he strained his muscles against the controls, willing himself to stay calm in the tense atmosphere. It calmed him though, as she rubbed his arm. He relaxed, but only a bit as she leaned in and whispered in his ear softly.

"We'll make it out of here."

None of the New Mutants knew how much time they had left, but it was evident that every second counted if they wanted to make it.

The X-jet took off, nearing the exit quickly. It wasn't until they were halfway out that they the sound of an eruption shot out from behind them, rocketing the jet. The thunderous sound rocked all of the New Mutants, while Bobby forced himself to hold on and direct them away from the blast. Behind them the mansion exploded in a bright fireball that consumed a large proportion of the area. They escaped the blast, but not the shockwave. The X-jet shuddered violently, causing it to wobble in the air. There was another explosion, smaller and closer. Then the X-jet dipped.

Bobby gritted his teeth and worked harder to maintain control of the jet. Sweat was already drenching him, making his skin slick, and his teeth started to hurt from gritting them so hard. But he didn't give up.

The X-jet was vertical now, descending closer and closer to the ocean, rushing down fast. They couldn't stop it, as it was about submerge. Just before it did, Bobby let go of the control and threw himself over Jubilee, who had already let out a scream.

A second later, the X-jet hit the water, and slowly became submerged under the surface.

=================================================================

Logan stared into cold, piercing eyes of the stranger. The anger was evident within them, as well as many other emotions. He didn't have to look into her eyes to know how she was feeling. Her four adamantium claws loomed over him dangerously, about ready to strike him.

"Hey, who are you?!" A voice demanded from the doorway of the room. Two of Trask's men stood with their weapons aimed at the girl next to Logan. But as her attention focused on them, he could only think of freeing himself. The girl screamed with rage and pounced forward, taking down both guards with one spin kick. Logan could smell another guard just outside. The girl rushed out of the room and him as well, just what Logan had wanted.

Taking the window of opportunity, Logan moved his hand as much as he could in a clenched fist, until he manage to get close to a bar on the side of the table he lay on. With a quick slash from releasing the claws, Logan grabbed the bar and pried it off. The girl was about to come back now, so Logan had to act fast. Aiming the bar to the side, he gave it a hard toss, enough to get it toward the door control panel. The bar poke the button on the panel with enough force to close the door, just as two adamantium claws wedged in between them. A second later they were gone, and the sounds of the girl slashing at the door became evident. With the added time, Logan struggled against his binds. They had been set loosely, as he had been weakened when they had strapped him down. It only took a good struggle, and finally he broke his binds.

It was then that two adamantium claws pierced through the wall and the control panel, disabling the strength that held the doors closed. Logan flipped onto his feet, preparing himself.

This was no ordinary girl he was dealing with. She was a weapon, and she was angry.

=================================================================

A/N: Any thoughts? I'd like to know what you liked about the chapter or maybe if I didn't do something right. And also, this story is almost finished, only a chapter left. It will deal a little with Logan and X-23, and a lot with the reamaing X-men. There will be loose ends, so expect a sequel. Please review!


	15. Endeavors

Shout outs:

KaliAnn: Thanks, and nobody dies in this chapter. Hope you enjoy the last chapter.

GambitGirl2008: Thanks.

enchantedlight: Thanks.

Disclaimer: It's the end of the story, and of course I don't own X-men Evolution.

**_And thanks to everyone who has reviewed!_: KaliAnn, GambitGirl2008, enchantedlight, Star-of-Chaos, Purity Black, crazy-me, ishandahalf, Kitrazzle Fayn, Pandora's Sorrow, evosmylife, IceAngel46, EvilWhiteRaven, kiwi's angel, Ms.Rogue LeBeau, the-secret-mrs.frodo-bagg, Episodic, willa. j, HanatheWreck, Scoobyd0530, Jess, roguefan1309, and FaDiNgSiLvErStAr.**

=====================================================

Their eyes met immediately; his showing some signs of confusion, hers showing an intense anger.

Logan kept his claws in, not wanting to threaten the girl in front of him. She, however, was shaking with her claws pointed at him. Her accusing finger and angry tone shot out.

"It's all because of you!"

Not knowing what to say, Logan just kept his stance still and wait to see how the girl would react.

"Now I'm a monster!" She screamed, and leapt dangerously toward Logan. Logan jumped to the side to avoid her claws, but instead of attacking, he just backed up.

"I don't know what you're talking about!" He was still confused as why the girl seemed so much like him. Surely, she wasn't like him.

The girl screamed and lashed out, swiping at air as Logan ducked and dodged. Thanks to his agility, he was able to avoid her, yet it seemed she was just warming up. Suddenly she stopped, and flipped into the air, pounding him with both of her feet to his chest. Logan growled angrily as he crashed into the closest wall, denting it. As he picked himself up, a small generator off to the side caught his eye. He didn't want to have to hurt the girl, but he still needed to escape with her without her. And she wasn't about to let him go.

"You've got it all wrong, kid! I had nothing to do with what happened to you. I don't even know who you are!" Logan yelled at her, hoping to maybe lower her fierce temperament

"Liar!!"

The girl hit Logan so fast that she was a blur. Her foot cracked against his jaw, and then against his stomach. She pivoted gracefully in an attempt to gain momentum to smash him right through the wall. The small window of time that was her spin was enough for Logan, as he ducked under her leg. Lashing out with his foot, he swept her off the ground. With even more grace, the girl balanced on one hand without even touching the ground, and delivered a powerful blow to his shoulder.

As the girl flipped onto her feet, Logan took the chance to jumped up and move toward the generator. Whether or not the girl knew his strategy, she followed him slowly.

"Whatever's going on in your head, I want you to think about this. Why would I have this done to you?" Logan shot out his adamantium laced bone claws. "From what I can tell, you're a lot like me kid."

Logan was never one to be sincere or understanding, so it felt awkward as he spoke. The girl seemed to listen though.

"Nobody should be put through what you had to go through. Especially not a child."

"I am not, a _child_!!!"

The girl ran forward and with her claws ready to strike. Her movement told Logan that the tormented memories and the angst within her blinded whatever good judgment she had. For a second, he couldn't blame her. All through the beginning of the past he remembered, he'd been an animal; an uncontrollably wild one. However, he'd never lost his childhood to the experiments that had been done to him. This girl was still a kid.

Logan drooped a little as the claws passed over him and sliced the electrical cords behind him. Then his claws shot out to block a second attack, and the two fighter became tangled in their weapons. It only took a glimpse into her tear filled eyes to cause Logan to take a turn down his tortured and clouded memory lane. A new anger filled him, but it took his years of training to restrain his berserker rage.

Only now it seemed the girl would break down and cry, and he'd be able to escape with her. But she continued to struggle against him, until a voice reached their ears.

"Get them under control!!" The voice demanded authority and action.

Having been in locked in personal struggles and their physical battle, neither Logan nor the girl had sensed anyone near them.

There was a click as a weapon loaded.

Then a blast surged against Logan and the girl. Then they were knocked into the generator.

Ororo had zapped him before. He'd been shocked by Ray. But it hadn't prepared Logan for the electricity that washed over him. There was a bright flash than seared over Logan and the girl, as both cried out and grunted. With his remaining strength, Logan wrapped his arms around the girl, and pushed off the generator.

Both products of the Weapon X project rolled onto the ground in smoke. Both were unconscious as the soldier who had shot them moved over to them cautiously.

"Um, Trask, are they alive?" He asked his boss quietly.

"You stupid fool! It doesn't matter! Just call for some help so we can bag both of these animals." Trask replied angrily at his employer. The younger man nodded quickly and took off to get some more soldiers.

Trask moved over to the two unconscious mutants, glaring at them and smirking.

"Wolverine and X23." He whispered.

Their claws had yet to slide back into their knuckles. Without any fear, he dropped down on one knee to inspect them. First, he touched the three claws that attached to the Wolverine's hand. "Ha, the wonders of adamantium."

Behind Trask, a single claw slowly slid out of X23's boot without a sound. Then her eyes fluttered open.

=====================================================

They would never know. Her disguise, her façade, it would fool them all. Not even a powerful telepath could find the secret.

Mystique sat quietly in the wheelchair, carefully manning the XM Velocity. Not that she cared if she crashed and burned all the X-men with her, but it would ruin her plan. As much as she hated them, it was much more fun to be hidden among them. They could keep no secrets from her now, and even though they didn't know it, she was in control.

She had to admit, it was good to be Charles Xavier.

Behind her, Jean Grey was fidgeting under the stress.

"Professor!" She blurted a little loudly, immediately blushing in embarrassment at her boisterous call. In a lower voice, "We need to go back and save the others!"

Mystique laughed on the inside, but made sure to keep a serious face on the outside.

"I know you want to go back to save Scott, Jean, but that will endanger us all. You can go by yourself if you prefer, but don't expect us to follow. We'll try to rescue them when the time is right." Mystique responded bitterly.

_And after you all see your precious home in rubble,_ she added in thought.

Jean was taken aback with her mouth open in shock. She closed it and then silently stared out the window as a tear formed in her eye.

_I always enjoy making little girls cry, _Mystique thought with a smile, keeping her face forward. She knew, because of her remark, that most of the X-men behind her were all surprised by the crude remark to Jean. It didn't matter though, since none of them knew it wasn't really their dear Professor speaking.

"Professor, are you feeling okay?" An annoying Valley-Girl voice asked Mystique in a whine. Kitty's voice really irked her when she whined, which had been about once every our since her mentor had been "acting strangely".

"Kitty, if I told you to shut up, would you listen?" Mystique asked in Charles' voice politely. Kitty gasped at the question with an offended look.

"Professor!" Kurt called from the back, not believing what had just been said. Having made a snide remark to both X-men who had tried to talk to her, Mystique refrained from giving Kurt one. He was here son, and even though most doubted her love for him, it was real.

If she would have showed love for Kurt with the Brotherhood, they would have made fun of her or thought she was weak. Unless she decided to throw them out the window. If she'd done it back when she was with Magneto, he would probably think she wasn't good enough to fight the X-men if she loved one of them. And if she'd ever shown her love for Kurt in front of his friends, they would've either believe it was a lie or a trick. It was truly though for her to love, but that was something she kept to herself. For all the mean things she did to others, she made sure never to harm Kurt. Or Rogue, for that matter.

Being Rogue's friend was both enjoying and tough. Rogue was perceptive a lot of the time, and one slip up could lead her to accusations and questions. But it had been good so far. Rogue had become great friends with the Risty Wilde she knew. Though the real Risty was off somewhere in Britain, probably unaware that she was having an identity crisis in Bayville. But it had been a few months since Mystique had posed as her, but she was still hoping to reconnect with Rogue.

"Oh no! _Look_!" Kitty's squealing voice broke Mystique away from her reverie. Mystique then smirked venomously as all the X-men and Fred and Todd looked down at the ground below them through the windows. Sure enough, the Xavier mansion was in rubble. Just as Mystique had planned.

"Oh no! What about the students?" Jean asked urgently, as Mystique landed the aircraft. "They were on a mission hours ago! They probably came back!"

_Good thinking, girl. I'm sure they were probably blown away. _Mystique smiled at her thought. She didn't really care about the New Mutants, but they were still X-men. It had been easy to manipulate them and send them off. Then all she had to do was set the mansion to activate Defcon 4 and then the self-destruct mechanism. It had all played out after she'd left.

"Bobby, Amara!" Jean screamed the New Mutants' names as she ran from the XM Velocity. The others were right behind her as well. Mystique waited patiently as they all scattered off into the rubble in search of their teammates. They were so wrapped up in finding them that they hadn't noticed their Professor hanging back in the jet.

Once they were out of sight, Mystique morphed into her usual blue skinned and black outfit halter, skirt, and boots self. She brushed her bright red hair back casually, as she removed a cell phone from her only pocket. With another glance toward the mansion, she speed dialed Irene Adler's number.

There wasn't even a ring on the other end. Irene always knew when Mystique was going to call.

"Hello, Raven." Came a soft voice on the other end.

"I've finished the first segment of my plan, Irene. Now, I need to know what visions you have of Rogue. Do you know where she is?"

There was silence on the other side of the line for a second.

"A great power rests close to Rogue."

"Is she in danger?" Mystique asked worriedly.

"Her powers will be abused. A transformation of her powers will take place. It is all someone else's plan."

"Are you sure?"

"Raven, you know I only see pathways, probabilities. But right now, I'm afraid Rogue may be in for a rough ride." Irene replied in her soft tone.

"Do you know where she is, Destiny?" Mystique asked, addressing the other woman by her codename. "Can I save her?"

"No, I don't know where she is."

Mystique knew Irene had neglected to answer her second question. She just hoped Rogue wasn't in any real danger.

"Thank you Irene." Then she hung up, and ducked down as Kitty phased through a large chunk of rubble, dashing wildly towards the jet. By the time she got inside, Charles Xavier was wheeling towards her.

"Professor, come quick! There, like, a jet down in the ocean!" Kitty blurted, then raced off again. Mystique took her time as she followed, pondering what it the jet could mean. As she moved around the rubble, she found the others all standing at the cliff and peering down into the ocean.

As Mystique joined them, Kitty pointed a shaky finger. "_Look_!"

Sure enough, the X-jet was submerged beneath the ocean waves, barely visible beneath the deep blue waters. Mystique simply figure the New Mutants had tried to escape and failed. It did not matter to her.

But as the others watched the jet, they didn't notice how the Professor's eyes flicked into black slits over yellow. With another blink, they were back to the normal brown over white.

=====================================================

"Um, hello? Um, Miss, are you awake?"

A soft and slightly scared voice of a young woman reached Rogue's ears, breaking through her cluttered mind as she recovered from a rough sleep.

"Where am Ah?" She asked dully, looking around the room. The room was empty of light except for rays of moonlight that spilled through glass windows located on two walls of the room. Rogue looked around at her new surroundings quietly.

It was a mostly empty room. Not quite a cell, but definitely far from away nicely furnished room back at the mansion. A chair, a rug, a few windows, and a book were the first things that caught her eye. Rogue couldn't find the ceiling through the shadows though.

Finally she remembered someone speaking to her. There, sitting in a chair with her legs folded underneath her, was a girl looking to be in her late teens. Dirty blonde hair that fell in curls reached down to her shoulders. Piercing emerald eyes shoed through a few locks that hung in front of her face. She wore dark blue jeans and a bright purple blouse, as well as some bracelets similar to Jean's on her wrists and ankles. A smile curved up on the girl's lips.

"You're awake!"

"Yeah," responded Rogue in a dazed voice as the girl hopped off the chair and moved over toward Rogue. "Where am Ah though?"

"Well actually," the girl started exuberantly, but then her voice dropped to a sad toned. "I'm not sure. I was kidnapped only hours ago, and then I woke up here. I tried that door, but it was too thick and powerful."

Rogue glanced at the door, and noticed large dents in it, looking like someone had almost punched right through it.

"Are you a mutant?" Rogue blurted in a whisper. The girl nodded hesitantly, looking like she knew how most mutants were treated.

"Are you one too?" She asked excitedly.

Rogue nodded bleakly. _Ah can't believe Ah've met someone who almost is as giddy as Kitty,_ she thought, amused.

"So, how did you get here?" The girl continued. Rogue gave her a confused look.

"Ah, Ah don't remember."

The last thing she did remember was being angry at her friends. Really angry. But why? Rogue couldn't remember. Then she was flying away, confused and scared. All the personalities inside of her had started nagging and screaming and fighting their way through her conscience. There was nothing more after that.

The girl noticed Rogue's deep thinking, and then smile.

"Well, that doesn't matter. If you're a mutant, then you probably have a really powerful power! Now we can both escape! I couldn't do it alone."

"Were you the one who punched through the door?" Rogue asked, and pointed at the dented door. The girl blushed, and nodded. Truly, Rogue was starting to like this girl. She reminded her of Kitty. Kitty reminded her of her all her friends. But that reminded her of the anger. Something was wrong.

"Ah'm Rogue."

The girl smiled and shook her hand.

"Nice to meet you." And then her grin got wider. "Carol Danvers."

=====================================================

A/N: Whew! The last chapter. And it seems that's there's lots of loose ends. So I guess there's going to be a sequel. Yay! Yay? What do you think? Thanks to all the reviewers as well! And expect the sequel to be a little shorter, but mainly wrap up all these plots. Logan and X23, Mystique and the X-men, Rogue and Carol. I might also follow some of the episodes, as I did earlier in this story. Thanks again, and I hope I some of you will continue with this story. I'm not sure how long the sequel to take, since I'm trying to finish some of my other stories. I'm guessing around a month or so. Well, that's a wrap I guess! By the way, the title is possibly, "Trapped Forever". It could change. Thank yous again to all the reviewers!


End file.
